The Grave Digger
by Cho Koume
Summary: All of Central is on the hunt for a serial kidnapper and Ed wants to have a bigger part of the investigation. But when he gets drawn in too close, his own life is in real danger. It's up to Al and Roy to find him before he ends up six feet under.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: One of my readers suggested that I add a note saying that this story was inspired by an episode of Bones but I tried to put my own spin on it t make it different enough to be acceptable. I don't own FMA or the TV series Bones! This is just for fun.

The Grave Digger – Chapter 1

My brother and I have been through some tough times together. We've fought homunculi and bandits, alchemists and thieves… We've even been fighting ourselves. Our history isn't what you would call happy or easy…but no matter what, my brother kept us together. Even when I was being drawn into that gate, he pulled me back by sacrificing part of his own body and not just anyone would do that. Only my brother… He's always taken care of me, always understood me… at night, he would cover me with a blanket even though I can't feel cold, and he lies close to me when we have to sleep outside. He still treats me like a normal person and never like an empty suit of armor. He makes me feel… like I'm still human. I love my brother for that. No matter what he has to give up- his happiness, his comfort, his freedom… brother has always looked after me. But… I wasn't able to do the same for him. When he needed me, I wasn't able to do anything at all. Always being protected… I couldn't see just how deep my brother's pain was. He was suffering and fighting himself in his heart every day. He even hid when he was sick from me because he didn't want me to worry, didn't want to burden me. I wish he wouldn't do that…

I don't think of my brother of a burden just like he doesn't think of me as one, but for some reason, Ed thinks he is. I don't understand it…. I tried asking him about it, but he said he didn't want to talk about it. Does brother even know why he thinks that about himself? Or maybe… it's because he still blames himself for what happened to me… It was Ed's idea to bring mom back in the first place, but I went along with it. I wanted mom back, too… I could have stopped it, but Ed was certain he could do it. I believed in him, too, and neither of us could have ever imagined this would happen. Family is everything… and if he couldn't get mom back, he was determined to keep me with him. I think… Ed is afraid to be alone. What would have happened if he couldn't pull me back? What would Ed have done…? It scares me to even think of it. He's already tearing himself up- I don't want to think of how much worse he'd be. I don't want Brother to be alone… and I don't want to be alone, either. So we have to take care of each other and keep each other safe. I promise to protect my brother… I want to ease his pain and restore his body, and when we're both back to normal…. We can go home together. I truly believed that would become a reality… until…


	2. Chapter 2

Alphonse often found nighttime to be lonely. Being unable to sleep make it difficult to pass the time. However, his brother was always very smart. He bought several things to help Al occupy his time. Books, cards, toys… he was still a child at heart, after all. The two of them had just returned to Central from a month-long investigation in the northern mountains and Ed was resting up before his meeting the next morning. He would have to go right to central headquarters to report his findings to Mustang, though he wasn't all too pleased about it. Ed always complained about making this boring reports, but he never missed a meeting. He was a good soldier…. No, a good person. Al couldn't see his brother as a dog of the state. He was just… Ed. So, while his brother slept, Al played some cards, acting as though he was playing with one of his cat plushies- and he was losing. It was amusing to him, though not as fun s playing with his brother- who often cheated to win, but he still enjoyed it. Although, a sudden moan from the other bed drew his attention away from his losses.

Ed was tossing… It was rare for Ed to experience a decent night's sleep, because when he closed his eyes, he would be reminded of everything he's done…. All his pain, all his gult would come at him, and there was no escape. He must have been having such a dream, because he looked so uneasy, so pained… Al got off his bed and quietly padded over to his brother. Ed's face was looking somewhat pale and he was sweating. This must have been a really bad dream to affect him like that. Plus, he hadn't had such a good time on their investigation, either. Al hadn't realized he had wandered out onto an ice lake due to the heavy snowfall, and in saving him, Ed ended up falling into the freezing water, himself. Al owed Ed so much… if he had fallen in, his seal wouldhave washed away and he would be lost. There was no way Ed would let that happen… he cared about him too much- he wouldn't hesitate under any circumstance to risk himself for his family… something about that made Al feel guilty as well. He only wished there was more he could do for Ed.

"Mn… Al… no… d-don't…. please…." 

One of those dreams… of when they tried their human transmutation. Ed never talked about that day, but he obviously thought about it every day- every time he looked at Al, he cut himself inside. He would never forgive himself, Al knew… but he wished his brother could let it go. Wanting to do something for Ed, Al reached out, but before his hand made contact, Ed's eyes opened wide and he bolted upright, breath coming in short gasps. This sudden movement startled Al, but he kept quiet until his brother calmed down somewhat, then he set a hand on his brother's back.

"Brother…?"

Ed nearly leapt out of his skin at the sudden cold contact, but once he realized it was only his brother, he let his heart settle.

"A-Al…."

"That's right… I'm right here…" Al rubbed his brother's back softly, which seemed to give him some comfort. Ed groaned tiredly and rubbed his eyes withhis still-human hand.

"What time is it, Al…?" his voice was low and raspy- obviously tired, but… was there more than that?

"It's about 2 AM. You've only been asleep for a couple of hours, brother." At this, Ed groaned again. They'd been so busy that Ed rarely found enough time to sleep. It was beginning to take its toll on the young state alchemist.

"Figures…." He said with a sigh. "I hardly slept more than an hour a night this whole month… If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have slept at all, though…. You're a life saver, Al."

"Thanks." Al said. He liked being praised by his brother. But his brother did so much more for him. He saved him… so many times. …Saved him? No, that's not how Ed saw it at all. He may have saved his soul from being consumed by the gate, but he ended up trapping Al in a metal prison. He thinks of it as putting Al in a no-win situation. Al was still happy to exist, though. He wasn't ready to die! He believed that Ed could figure out how to fix their bodies, but after so long, Ed himself was losing hope. NO way was Al going to let Ed give up hope, so he encouraged his brother whenever he could, though his enthusiasm was unknowingly only deepening the elder brother's guilt. Ed leaned over slightly to rest his heated cheek to Al's cold chestplace. It felt good… even though it was tearing him up inside. Or maybe that wasn't all it was. His throat was starting to feel somewhat raw. He better not be coming down with something… He couldn't afford to lose even a single day in his search for the philosopher's stone. Al made no movement, but he was trying to get Ed's attention. His voice sounding increasingly concerned. How long was Al calling for Ed before the elder noticed? Mm.. he was so tired….

"Brother, are you-" But Ed interrupted, pulling away from Al and resting back down onto his bed.

"I'm fine… just tired. It's still early, so I want to sleep a little longer." Al wasn't completely satisfied with that answer, but he could tell his brother was tired. So, he went along with it, making sure his brother was tucked in before returning to his card game. "I'll wake you before your meeting. Good night, brother…" Such a sad, worried tone… Ed had done it now. He'd gone and upset his brother for sure! There was no way he could sleep after that, so he spent the next four hours staring at the wall, lost in his thoughts and listening to his brother accuse his toy cat of cheating.

When Al went to rouse Ed hours later, it didn't take much effort for Ed hadn't slept a wink. Still, as to not trouble his brother, he faked a yawn and rolled over, playing the "five more minutes" game with him. This seemed to quell Al's earlier concerns and that was good. So, after his "five more minutes" Ed put himself together and the two left their shabby hotel room. They made good time in getting to headquarters, only to find that Roy wasn't even there. He had left ten minutes earlier, despite knowing about their meeting that morning. Meaning to track him down and tear him a new one, Ed asked everyone in Roy's department where he was. Havok finally told them he had gone out for coffee, but the boys rushed out before he could tell them which coffee shop he frequented. The brothers soon learned just how many dozens of shops there were in central.

After spending nearly two hours searching for the Colonel, Al finally spotted him coming out of the main library with a thick file. When Al pointed him out, Ed stormed up to him in a raging fury and started shouting incoherent obscenities in his face. Roy, for the most part, looked unfazed, but inside, it was clear he was amused by the boy's inane ranting. When he was done, Ed stood there painting and Roy was finally able to respond. He jokingly acted like he was cleaning out his ear.

"Ehhh? Sorry, Fullmetal but I didn't catch any of that. Try using real words next time."

"GRRRRR!" Ed practically yelled again. "I said you're a rat bastard! You were supposed to meet me two hours ago, and instead you go and make us search every single coffee shop looking for you!"

"Oh?" Was Roy's simple, calm response as he looked at his watch. "We did have a meeting, didn't we?" he grinned again, leaning down to Ed's height. "So why are you late, Ed?" Ed exploded.

"I'M NOT LATE! I WAS IN YOUR OFFICE ON TIME! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR LEAVING!"

"But isn't it your fault for not waiting for me, or coming in early? Or better yet, for continuing to check coffee shops for two hours instead of thinking I might be somewhere else?" To that, Ed couldn't respond. All his anger quickly dissipated and was replaced with the feeling of absolute stupidity. How come he hadn't thought about that? He knew he was smarter, but that was such a bonehead move… his head felt heavy… Seeing as he had the upper hand, Roy started walking away.

"So, follow and report, Fullmetal." Grumbling, the younger boy did so, Al following up behind him.

"We went to that stupid village like you told us to, but the place was practically abandoned. The few villagers still living there had hearts as cold as their weather."

"Uh-huh… and about the rogue alchemist?"

"It wasn't what either of us thought. Just some dumb idiot who read a book and thought he was all powerful. We knocked some sense into him, but not before getting knocked into that damn ice lake of theirs." At that, Roy had to laugh.

"It's not funny! It was freezing!"

"Maybe that'll teach you no to stop for a swim while you're on the clock." He thought it was hilarious, but when he didn't hear Ed walking behind him, he looked back, only to see the young alchemist coughing, his brother patting his back softly. Come to think of it…. Maybe this wasn't something to joke about. Being dumped in an ice lake would be dangerous for anyone…. And Roy thought they had been kidding. "…Did you seriously fall into the lake…?"

"O-of course I did…" Ed responded in between his coughs. This wasn't a joke after all… Walking back, Roy removed his glove to check the boy's forehead, feeling a slight increase in temperature before his hand was knocked away.

"Don't touch me, you creepy pervert…" Roy narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"Are you coming down with something, Ed?"

"No I'm-"

"Ehhh? Brother, you're sick? Why didn't you tell me?" Al exclaimed, worried. Though he would normally appreciate his brother's concern, he wasn't in the mood to humor anyone.

"I'm not sick! My throat is just sore from yelling at you." he croaked out. For now, Roy would buy that.

"Well you'd better not be…. A major case just landed in our laps that can't be pushed aside." Roy gripped the file tighter.

"Just what I need, a new case…." Ed followed after him again. "What's it about? Another rogue alchemist? Military deserter?"

"A serial killer. As far as we can tell, there's no alchemy involved…"

"Wouldn't that just be a job for regular police, then instead of us?"

"We're pulling everyone in on this."

"Why?"

"…They're targeting children." At that, Ed let out a gasp. It would have been more understandable if it were someone targeting a politician or military officer for moral reasons, but innocent children…?

"What kind of monster…." Ed mused out loud. Al was just as devastated.

"But… why children, Colonel Mustang…?" the younger brother asked softly. "What did they ever do to this serial killer…?"

"Sometimes, there isn't any reason at all. It's sick and twisted… but sometimes there's just no reason or excuse…" Al whimpered, feeling empathy for the victims, and Ed got even more serious.

"What are the details? Tell me everything you know…!" His determination, his devotion to his duty…. Roy had to admire it. He handed Ed the file and explained its contents as Ed browsed through.

"As far as we can tell, he picks up random kids on their own ranging in age, but no victims have been over 18. He seems to favor the younger ones… When he snatches them, he takes his time… in mutilating them. The last couple of times, he's actually had the gall to mail their body parts to headquarters…"

"What about the rest of them…?" Ed was hesitant to ask.

"Well, along with the…. mail, there's a notice he's sent us, telling us how many hours of air the victims have left. And there are other clues, too… We've only managed to find two of the 5 victims so far. ….He buried them."

"Buried them…. How many were still…"Roy knew what he was asking, but he didn't have the heart to say it aloud. All he could do was shake his head.

No survivors.

"Bastard…. He's heartless…! We have to find him! When I get my hands on him, I'll… I'll… !" Suddenly, Ed stopped moving again and his hands went to his mouth as a loud and rough series of coughs erupted- the file falling from his grasp. Again, Al stepped up to pat his brother's back. Seeing this, Roy made a decision. He couldn't send a sick child out there…

"Fullmetal," he started when Ed's coughing had subsided. "Take a couple days off."

"What…? But the case…." Roy briefly glanced at the file, then knelt down to collect the scattered pages.

"Don't be an idiot. You can't be useful to us like you are now. Take a few days' leave and recover your strength. This case will be taken care of until then. There will still be plenty for you to do… Now go. That's an order." Roy stood back up, gave a firm but sympathetic look, and then he left the brothers there on their own.


	3. Chapter 3

Rest…? Take it easy…? A few days…? How could Ed do such a thing? How could he think about anything else but those children? They were left alone to die… at the hands of a deranged psycho! It was unacceptable! Every time he thought about it, he didn't see just any child…. He couldn't help but think about Al… if it were Al who was buried, he wouldn't just take it easy! In a way, Al was trapped, too…. Not under heavy earth, but- cough!- Damn… those stupid coughs were interrupting his train of thought… As he wandered about thinking, he tried to recall what little information he could from the file. What sort of clues were left… either burnt wood chips from a building, or a certain kind of gravel from a quarry… how hard could it be to find the rest of those kids? Ed remembered another clue- a certain old paper. It looked worn, ancient, and the words were almost completely faded away. What did that mean…? What kind of a clue was that, anyway? A printing shop? No, they would have thought of that. A school? Nah, they wouldn't use paper like that… A library? Now there was an idea… something to do with a library… Maybe that piece was torn out of an old book and the book itself was a clue? Yeah, that made sense. But what book was it?

He knew he should go take a look at the documents again to get a better look at the book, but his feet were suddenly becoming very heavy. It felt as though he had two lead blocks for feet. Still, he tried to continue walking- that is until another coughing fit stopped him in his tracks. His head was really spinning now, and he felt like he was on fire. The chill in the afternoon air wasn't helping. With every inhaled breath, he felt like his throat was burning with acid. Why was this happening now? He tried to take another step, but gravity seemed to be working against him, and the ground quickly came up to meet him… he would have hit it had Al not caught him at the last second.

"Brother, this is crazy…! You ARE sick! You can't push yourself like this…!"

"I t-told you, I'm fine…" He gasped with every word, air coming even more intoxicating to his lungs.

"Yu're not fine, brother!" Al's voie was becoming even more aggressive. "Look at you! I'm not going to let you continue to torture yourself!" Despite the complaints from his elder brother, Al picked Ed up and quickly ran. The hotel was clear across the city, and he didn't want to expose Ed to any more of the chilled air than he had to. There was another option… they hadn't been there in so long, but he hoped she would be able to help them. So he ran the three miles through busy crowds until he finally found himself at a quaint little home. It was somewhat difficult to ring the doorbell, but once he did, it didn't take long for a small child to open the door and greet them. The home's occupants took one look at the two and welcomed them in with open arms. Ed was put straight to bed and Al was there to watch over him.

Hot… He was so hot… it felt as though he was burning all over… Ed couldn't move, his muscles hurt so much, and his automail had never felt so heavy. He felt like he was trapped… restrained in a small space… he couldn't breathe… Al…? He tried calling out, but his words were weak and strained. Al, can you hear me? Al, where are you? Again and again he called, but he received no reply. He was alone… why was he alone? Weakly, he struggled to move, but his body was so heavy. His chest hurt and his head was pounding. The heat seemed to be rising, like he was being burned all over and he couldn't stand it. It felt as though his skin was burning away. No… I don't want this… Al! Someone! Please save me…! I don't want to be alone! Please, Al!

But Ed wasn't alone… As he struggled through his nightmare, Al stayed by Ed's bedside, holding his hand. It was painful to see his brother suffering so much, and there was so little Al could do… When the door opened, he looked back.

"Gracia… Brother isn't looking too good! What can we do?"

The calm woman brought over a bowl of cool water and a cloth and set them nearby Ed before looking the boy over.

"His fever is pretty bad… but don't worry, we can nurse him back to health together." She smiled… she was always so kind to them.

"Together…? I can help, too?"

"That's right," she said with another smile. "You can wet the cloth and dab it over Ed's face and chest. While you do that, I'll run an ice bath for him."

"An ice bath…? But he's sick because he fell through a lake… wont that make it worse?"

"No… his fever is taking over, making him too warm. A short dip in an ice bath will gradually lower his temperature and make him feel better." She patted Al's hollow shoulder and whispered more assurances before walking out to prepare the bath. She was so smart and kind… Al liked being around her a lot. Gracia reminded Al of his and Ed's mother a lot and it gave him hope. Also, being able to help his brother made him very happy, so he we the towel slightly as instructed and dabbed it over his brother's heated skin. Ed moaned and shivered at the touch, but if it would help him feel better, Ed had to bear it.

What was this…? Now it's freezing instead of hot! These sudden temperature changes were really starting to annoy ed. What was going on? He felt like he was back at… at the…. Ah! The lake… that's right… Suddenly, Ed saw a lake in front of him. It was hidden beneath dense snow, but still, he could see the edge of it. Al was walking ahead of him, unknowingly walking out onto the ice. Ed could hear it cracking with every step his brother took. No, Al.. stop… don't move! Finally, Al seemed to notice the sudden shift under him, and he froze, unsure of what to do. If he went under, he would….! No, Ed wouldn't let that happen! Clapping his hands together, he rushed out onto the ice and used it as material, pushing Al up and back onto the bank. But he underestimated the strength of the ice and his own weight with automail. He heard the loud cracking, and the last thing he saw was his brother reaching out for him as he sank. The water was insanely cold! It seemed to cut right through him like blades, attacking his entire body at once. Without thinking about it, he tried to scream and ended up letting out his only source of air. No…! It couldn't end like that…. He tried to swim upward, but… which way was up? Where was the light? Which way was he supposed to go? Very quickly, the sting in his lungs became too much and he felt himself slipping…. Was this it…? Was he really going to die in such a dumb manner? Apparently not, for he felt something…. Something was wrapping around his waist and quickly pulling him up. Soon, he broke the surface and the cold air rushed into his lungs faster than he could handle it. It felt like he would never breathe again, but with his brother there to take care of him, he managed to get by. None of the townspeople would take pity on a poor soaked, freezing boy, so Al did the only thing he could… he found a small area out of the way, made a fire and a blanket- though it was rather rough and itchy- and he let his brother sleep within him. It felt awkward at first, but it was the only way to keep Ed from facing the cold wind which had picked up. Ed slept for a long time, but soon, Al could hear his brother's breath even out, and he seemed to be okay…. Seemed to be…

Things felt different…. Ed had expected to wake up and find himself in a metal bed, but no, there was a soft mattress, a warm blanket and yes, even a pillow! But where was he…? Not the lake… not that god-forbidden village… When he looked up, he saw a slowly spinning ceiling fan, and soon, even his brother's "Face" came into view. Weakly, Ed tried to speak. His throat didn't hurt as much as it did before… but he had that awful sick taste in his mouth.

"A-Al…. water…" Right away, Al turned and was back before Ed even noticed he'd left, slowly and carefully lifting him up to drink from a cold glass. The water felt so good running down his throat… So nice… He took a few sips and closed his eyes. Al kept him upright for a few minutes, then lightly shook him out of concern.

"Ed… can you hear me…? Brother, please…"

"I can hear you, Al…." Al sighed in relief and finally lowered Ed back onto the pillow, which he seemed to enjoy immensely.

"Brother, how are you feeling…?"

"Better than I was… Actually, a lot better…" Ed's tired eyes opened again and he actually gave his brother a small smile. "You were nursing me back to health… weren't you?" If Al could blush, he would be.

"W-well yeah… but Gracia was a lot of help, too…! I'm so glad you're feeling better now, brother…. I was worried sick about you these past three days…"

"Huh…? Th-three? I was really out for that long?"

"Yeah…. You were in real bad shape, thrashing and moaning…"

"I had no idea…. I'm so sorry, Al…" There he was again… blaming himself for things he had no say in. Ed always had a way of placing all the blame on himself. But Al wasn't going to let him beat himself up over this!

"Brother, you don't have to bear everything alone. We're brothers… you can let me carry some of your burden… and it's okay to be selfish now and then, too. Let me take care of you, let me worry about you… I'll look after you, too…" Al had never spoken like that… so full of seriousness and care…. If he had been in any better mood, he may have argued back, but being as weak as he was, he welcomed the care Al had to offer him. He softly smiled and made that promise with his brother- whether or not he actually planned on honoring it was another story. In the next room, the two of them could hear Gracia talking on the phone… it was probably Mustang calling to check up on Ed, he figured. So with Al's help, he got up and pulled a blanket around himself as he left the room.

"His fever is almost gone now, but he hasn't regained consciousness yet… No he's- ! Ah… wait, he's up now…" Gracia saw Ed, who had his hand out to hold the phone. He shouldn't have been upright just yet, but she knew this was serious business so she handed him the phone and stepped back. Ed cleared his still-sore throat before bringing the receiver up to his ear.

"I'm here…."

"Edward, I heard you've been a real burden on poor Gracia these past few days." He said, trying to keep the mood light. But Ed still wasn't in the condition to play this game.

"She and Al have been taking very good care of me and I'm grateful…"

"That's good… Do you think you'll be up for some light work soon?" Roy didn't want to push him. Ed had been slipping into a dangerous state for the past few days, as Gracia had told him, and he didn't want to risk the boy's health further.

"I'll probably be okay to come in tomorrow morning, sir." So formal, so polite, so calm… he definitely wasn't ready.

"Make it afternoon. Don't rush things, Fullmetal. You'll just cause everyone more problems."

"…Yes, sir."

"….Now get back in bed before I suspend you." And with that, Roy hung up. He tried to seem like a tough guy, a hard ass, but when it counted, he was actually a nice guy. While he was up, Gracia decided to make sure Ed ate something, and once he was full, Al tucked him back into bed. Thankfully, when he closed his eyes this time, his rest was dreamless. It was the first restful sleep he'd had all month.


	4. Chapter 4

By morning, Edward was feeling far better than he was, so he managed to pull himself out of bed to stretch. Alphonse, still concerned about his brother, protested the movement; however, Ed smiled and reassured him. Gracia came in some time later to see Ed slipping his red coat on, looking somewhat stiff as he did such. Ed's body had taken a beating due to his illness.

"You're leaving already….?" Ed looked back and offered her a wide smile.

"Yeah… There's an important case I need to see to."

"Is it… dangerous?" She almost seemed to hesitate to ask such a thing. She knew very well what kind of lives those boys were living.

"Who knows," Ed said without thinking. It was just in his nature to be honest. However, he recovered from it by assuring her that they would both be careful. It seemed to set her mind at ease, and she smiled.

"I swear, you're just like him. Always wanting to be strong for everyone…" She crossed the room and gently pulled Ed to her in a gentle hug. "But remember, Ed… it's okay to let yourself be taken care of by others. You have people who love you very much… so please don't make them sad."

Ed simply nodded, and then he and Al left. …He knew very well who Gracia was referring to. Hughes was a good guy caught up in a bad situation… He didn't deserve to die. Gracia obviously missed him terribly, they all did, but even so, she found the strength to continue on without tears. Ed admired her strength… he was envious of it. He knew he wasn't that strong… Sensing his brother's sorrow, Al tried his very best to cheer him up.

"You know, Gracia seemed to be very happy to have us there. When you were sleeping, she said we could come over any time, for any reason. I think we do her some good. Don't you, brother?"

"…I guess…" Though he didn't show it, Ed did feel slightly better and he led his brother back to Central Headquarters and straight into Mustang's office. The soldier didn't appear to be surprised by their visit, but he remained wary of Ed's ability to perform.

"Are you sure you're up for field work, full metal?"

"Fit as a fiddle, sir. Staying in bed was starting to drive me crazy." Mustang paused for a moment, looking him over. Seeing that Ed wasn't going to budge, he sighed and pushed the case file across the desk towards him. It looked thicker than before…

"While you were gone, there was another abduction." Ed took the file and looked through it as Mustang spoke. "It was a four year old this time… she was waiting outside a store with her dog and when her mother came out- not ten minutes later- her daughter was gone. The photographs in that file show clues left at the scene. Placed there to taunt, to brag…"

"Where is the dog?"

"…dead."

"! He killed the poor dog?" Al was especially sympathetic. An animal lover.

Edward took out the photos and flipped through them. There was a rusty nail, a metal nail file… and another one of those paper scraps. It was tiny and faded… but somehow, Ed knew it was a valuable piece of evidence.

"This paper…. Has it been analyzed yet?"

"That? No, it's been disregarded by the lab."

"! Disregarded? WHY?"

"They felt there was no significance to it…" Roy seemed confused by Ed's interest in it.

"These scraps have been at every scene, right? They're the only constant in this case! They have to be important!"

"Mm…" Roy thought about it. "I'll leave that to you, then."

"Uh… leave what to me?"

"Well, if you're convinced they have some significance, then look into it. Prove us wrong. That's your assignment."

"But wait! Isn't there more I can do?" There was no way he would be satisfied with just that.

"Sorry Ed, but this is beyond you. Until further notice, you're to work behind the scenes only. You're not 100% yet, either… I can see it on your face."

"Mustang-!"

"FULL METAL." Roy's voice took on a firmer tone which struck Ed silent.

"…Do as you're told. Just for once, don't be a bratty kid and follow your orders." Ed grit his teeth, angry, but… he agreed. It was dangerous to openly go against his superior's orders. He responded with a "yes sir," turned and left. Al was hot on his heels, staying silent as they left the compound. At first, he thought Ed was walking off his anger in a random direction, but there was something determined and focused in Ed's eyes.

"Um… where are we going, brother?"

"We're checking out the scene of the crimes."

"! Eh? But Mustang told us-"

"I don't care what he told us, Al! I know there's more we can do." As stated, he knew better than to OPENLY disobey his orders… Al wanted to protest, but by now, he knew better. They arrived at the most recent crime scene and used their authority to gain access past the blockades. The area wasn't conspicuous in the least… and there was very little to work with. Ed searched everywhere he could: the shop, the pot planters and even the bench. When he knelt down, though, his pocketwatch fell out of his pocket.

"That stupid chain…" He knelt down to pick it up and that's when he saw it: apiece of torn fabric just under the bench. Surely, a taller person wouldn't have ever noticed that! He removed his glove and used his automail hand to gently pry the fabric free of the splintered wood. There was also some dirt lightly dusting under the same bench. Ed was able to draw his own conclusions from this.

"It kind of looks like there was a struggle here… it could be… that the little girl saw a suspicious man come towards her… she crawled under the bench to get away…" his gaze then went to the blood splattered in a generous amount nearby. The smell of it burned Ed's nose… it was so thick. "The dog tried to defed her, but was killed…."

"You'd think someone would have heard that, Ed…" Al said, thinking about it, too.

"Yeah.. it must have been quick. Maybe someone the girl and dog knew- as not to raise suspicion. Mm… and then…. The guy went after the girl. She was dragged out…. Probably gagged, and taken away."

"But if the mother was gone only ten minutes, how could he do all that AND set up the clues before being found out?" Ed pondered his brother's quandary.

"….He probably had a vehicle nearby. He could quickly stash the girl and set things up before vanishing." Confident in his theory, Ed looked up with renewed determination. "We should ask around and see if anyone remembers the same car being at the crime scenes! We might be able to find this guy using his own car!"

"yeah! You're so smart, brother! But… maybe we should let the Colonel do this. If he finds out we're doing field work against his orders, he'll be mad…"

"Then we'll do all our research first and THEN tell him, when we have the results in our hands." Ed crossed his arms. "It's easier to ask forgiveness rather than ask permission!" Ed was always a troublemaker and a horrible influence on his brother, but he was also very smart. Ed had a gift for solving puzzles, and this was important.

The brothers began canvassing the other crime scenes asking business owners and witnesses what they remembered seeing. However, most of them admitted that they hadn't been paying much attention to the cars in the areas. A few of them had remembered seeing a black van in the area- four people, in fact. So a black van… couldn't he get more specific? There were hundreds of vans driving around! He was starting to get frustrated, and as the day wore on, the air was gaining another chill. This was not being nice to Ed's still-recovering body. He trailed behind Al, moving far slower than before, and now and then, he suppressed a cough. Al could no longer turn a blind eye.

"Brother, that's enough. We should be getting back… if you stay out in this cold air longer, your illness might come back. I don't want you to get sick again, brother…" Suppressing another slight cough, Ed tried t make excuses. His brother wouldn't have it, however, and threatened to drag him back.

"J-just one more, okay? We have one crime scene left to canvas… then we can go back."

"…Fine." Al and Ed traveled another two miles up the road and began asking passersby if they'd seen a black van around the time of the kidnapping. They were being ignored…. Until one person approached them.

"Excuse me…. Are you asking about the abduction that took place here?" Turning, Ed saw a tall man with a face overshadowed by a hat and scarf. He couldn't see many defining features, but if he had a clue he could use, he welcomed the help without question.

"Yeah.. we're investigating this case with the military. We're just trying to find out if there was a black van sitting here during the kidnapping. Were you here?"

"As a matter of fact, I go by here every day for my work… and if I remember correctly, there was a van parked here for a long time, then it was suddenly gone."

"Really?" He was overjoyed, to say the least! A lead! So there was a black van! Could he get even luckier? "Tell me, do you remember a license plate number or better yet, the driver?" But the passerby shook his head.

"I'm afraid not… however, I think I've seen the same van just recently."

"Really? WHERE?" It hurt Ed's throat to talk so much, but he couldn't stop now just because of that. He was getting so close…

"It's been going by a nearby pharmacy just down the street. At about this time, in fact… If you go now, you might be able to see it."

"Great! Thank you so much for your help! Come on, Al! Lets go!"

"Ah, wait, brother!" But it was too late. Ed was off like a lightning bolt, and all Al could do was follow. They quickly found the pharmacy and spent the next hour and a half staking it out. They sat on a nearby bench keeping their eyes peeled for a blacnk van, but none came. The sky grew dark and Ed pulled his coat even tighter around him. It was getting cold…

"Brother, this is crazy… You can't stay out here, and I can't let you get sick again…"

"I'm fine…" Ed tried to lie, but Al wouldn't fall for it again.

"No, brother, you're not. We're going back!" Ed coughed again. This made Al rethink his plans a little. He got up, causing Ed to look at him in confusion.

"Wait here, Ed… I'm going to get you some medicine first, then we'll go. No complaints, you hear? I'm your brother, so I need to take care of you!" Seeing that there was no way to dissuade him, Ed smiled. He did appreciate his brother's care….

"Okay, Al… I'll wait right here for you."

"Good. I wont be long!" Finally, finally Al was able to do something for his brother! He contained his glee as he rushed into the pharmacy in search of medicine. Outside, Ed remained sitting on the bench in the cold. His mind was buzzing with case facts and he could hardly think of anything else besides that and the growing ache in his throat. If he got sick a second time, he knew Mustang would give him an earful. Suddenly, a clumsy man dropped a stack of books in front of him. He had ratty blonde hair and freckles along with thick rimmed round glasses. The pitiful man was tripping over himself, struggling to collect all his books quickly, and watching his fail was starting to annoy Ed. Sighing, he stood.

"Here, I'll help you with those." He quickly gathered up a few of the books, eyes on his work and not on the man who had completely gone silent. "You should really watch where you're go-" What was that feeling…? Like a sudden pin prick on the back of his neck…. Ed couldn't think for a minute, and then all at once, the world around him started to spin. He dropped the books and looked up, trying to get his bearings, and that's when he saw the needle in the hand of the stranger. No… those eyes… he'd seen them earlier that day… Even in his hazy state, he could put two and two together. He'd been set up… lured right into a trap. His legs were starting to lose their feeling but still he tried to move. Heading in the direction of the pharmacy, Ed tried to call out, to alert his brother as to what ws happening but his voice was gone. Soon, too soon, he was greeted with only darkness.

When Al returned no more than three minutes later, he found himself alone….

"Brother? Where did you go…? Brother?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dark… it was so dark… The air around him felt so thin, like he was going to suffocate. The darkness was clawing at him, trying to swallow him up… what had happened? His mind was a blur, but he struggled to remember where he was before then. He remembered …. Al… that's right, he was with Al! They were wandering… it was getting cold…. What were they looking for…? Ed lifted his head and saw his brother, but Al was moving away from him. He tried to call out, but his voice couldn't reach him. Why, Al…? Why are you going away…? Ed wanted to follow, but he couldn't. 'Al, please…!' Ed thought, watching his brother leave his side. 'Please don't go, Al…! I don't want to be all alone…! Al... Al…!'

"Al!" Ed's consciousness struck him like a truck, bringing him suddenly into a dizzying world of darkness- similar to the darkness behind his eyelids. But wait… there was faint light in the corner… it was barely enough to illuminate a few items around the room. There was a workbench with various tools, an old rusted cabinet against the wall…. A table with a book…and a grinding noise. Grinding… he'd heard a noise like that before, and looking around, he half expected to find Winry working at her station. But the back he saw was not Winry's- it was an older fellow, a grown man… clad in white…. A-and splattered in red…

That's when Ed remembered. He was working a case. A serial killer, kidnapper…. Oh god… he'd been kidnapped… With his body slowly regaining its strength, he tried to break free of the wings he only just noticed. Thick frayed rope across his legs, chest and binding his one arm behind him. Every futile movement was painful and he could feel the ropes cut into his skin. Ed grit his teeth against the pain of the ropes… and the pain of his missing arm. Why the hell did they all had to go for his poor automail? His heart was pounding, adrenaline pumping through his veins, but Ed knew he had to remain calm, and it took just about all he had to calm himself and survey his surroundings. If he was going to be a prisoner, he might as well get some answers until he was rescued. If… he was rescued…

The room smelled horribly… like heated metal and copper… a sickening smell. It stung Ed's nose and made his stomach churn. Just how many people… had that monster killed in that room? Well, he wasn't about to be one of them…! There were no windows, no means of escape- just methods of torture… but… somehow, the book stood out again. The book…. ! Then it hit him: the book! The torn pieces of paper! It was a clue after all! But what about it? Ed had to squint and still he was barely able to make out the cover. It was old, antique, and very faded.

'Testla…Sorte… Haness crimes and mysteries' it read. A murder mystery novel? No, more likely a sick freak's autobiography. It looked too old to have been the current killer's life work, so maybe he borrowed it from a library and has been copying from it. That's what made most sense…Now he knew, but what good would it do him? He was trapped.. Again, he tried to struggle free- that is, until the grinding suddenly stopped. For a moment, Ed's heart stopped beating, hearing heavy food steps approaching him. He didn't want to look up, didn't want to face the situation he was in…. but even so, as his captor stopped in front of him, he found his head moving up. It was too dark to see any distinguishing features…. But he did see shining silver eyes staring hungrily down at him. Ed could almost feel this man's bloodlust.

"What an interesting one I've found…" He couldn't speak. For just a moment, he couldn't seem to form words. The man tilted his head and looked down at him, almost as if he was staring into his very soul… wanting to eat it up. "You were foolish to get involved with me, boy. One of the military's little pets by the looks of it." Ed managed a quiet growl, trying to regain his composure. He couldn't break now…

"I-I'm no pet… I'm a state alchemist… and I… I will…"

"You will… stop me?" The man chuckled. "Good luck. What makes you think you can?"

"I… I… I have to…"

"Have to?" The man seemed intrigued.

"You're a psycho… a perverted…. freak who preys on innocent children…."

"A freak, huh? Perhaps…" The man walked away from Ed, headed to one of the tables- the one with the book. He started flipping through it calmly. "I've seen freaks… read about them, seen them in person… Most of them kill without purpose, without any reason… however, I finally found someone who shared my vision. The one who wrote this book, boy…. Was a truly kind man."

"How is murder and mutilation kind…?"

"Think about it… this world is cruel and disorderly… we have to save our children from this world and all its evils…" Ed's eyes widened considerably when the man picked up a large knife, bringing it closer. He tried to move, tried to get away, but he just…

"I will save you, too, boy." The man said, voice low and deep. "I will save you…"

"No… n-no…. NO!"

Central Headquarters was a flurry of activity- soldiers and law enforcement running about like madmen. The community was outraged by the attacks on their children and their patience was running dangerously thin. Many protesters and rioters flooded into the building threatening to take matters into their own hands. While security attempted to quell the riot, Roy was rushing about his office attempting to organize the data they had collected thus far. He and his subordinates were practically drowning in anonymous tips and crackpot theories- it was putting everyone on edge. The loud, boisterous activity downstairs wasn't helping Roy's mood.

"Can't we silence those idiots?" he shouted in irritation. Riza, the voice of reason, calmly sighed and forced a cup of coffee into her boss's hands.

"There isn't anything we can do except what we're doing right now. The key is here, we just have to look harder." Ugh. If there was one thing Roy couldn't stand it was paperwork. He was a man of action! If it were up to him, he would wander the streets shouting death threats and burn everything he could to draw out the culprit. Riza was grateful it was not up to him. All too soon, it was back to work. It wasn't working out so well, though. They had worked all through the night and every time they thought they had a decent lead, it would slip through their fingers. This culprit was devious; that much was obvious. Who could the sick freak be…?

"Colonel Mustang!" Suddenly, the door flew open and in rushed Al, appearing panicked and upset. Standing from his desk, and glad to be distracted from the paperwork, Roy approached the boy. Why was he alone? His first thought was 'What did Fullmetal do this time?' But this had a strange feel to it.

"What is it, Alphonse? I'm busy right now," he said. Or more, he was pretending to be for the sake of his professional appearance. "You know we have a killer on the loose…"

"I know that! That's what this is about!" Alarms started sounding in Roy's head.

"Alphonse…." Roy's tone was low, suspicious and disapproving. "Don't tell me… your brother decided to take things into his own hands and investigate despite my orders, didn't he?"

"Yes, but we were making progress! Until-"

"That's very irresponsible, Alphonse Elric! I told you two not to get carried away!"

"I know but-"

"What if something were to happen to you boys? That would be one big mess, do you understand?"

"I know, that's why I-" Poor Al couldn't get a full sentence in.

"No buts! Fullmetal is such a coward to send you in here and hide from my lecture. Where is he? I'll go to him!" Roy started to move past Al, frustrated with how irresponsible the boys had been, but still grateful it wasn't paperwork. However, Al finally got a moment to speak and he wouldn't be ignored. As loud as he could, he shouted at the colonel.

"Brother is missing!" Roy stopped in his tracks, his hand barely touching the cold doorknob. His associate's voices also went silent at the shocking exclamation. After all, they were like family! …A dysfunctional family, but still. All was silent until Roy turned to face the concerned brother.

"…What do you mean he's missing…?" Roy didn't want to jump to conclusions, but with the current case, it was difficult for his head not to connect the two.

"If this is a game, Alphonse-"

"It's not, I swear! Brother… brother was tired, so we sat on a bench staking out an area we were told the kidnapper hung out, but he never showed up… I only left Ed for a moment to get him some medicine, but when I got back…" This was wrong… so very wrong…

"Was there… anything left where he was sitting?"

"Well, no…" Roy almost sighed. The Grave Digger always leaves something behind. Still, there was a warning in his heart… He wouldn't admit it, but he jumped when the door opened a moment later, but it was just an intern delivering a package. He pointed to the file-infested desk and waited until he left to return his attention to Al, moving to open the package.

"Alphonse, you need to calm down. It's possible that your brother simply wandered off to follow a lead on his own. He has been known to do that."

"I know, but this is a serious case… he knows better than to go off on his own! I…I have a very bad feeling about this…"

"You're overreacting," he assured Al, opening the box. "I'm sure fullmetal is fi- !"

He couldn't finish, for when he looked down, he was shocked and appalled by what he saw in the box…. The shattered scraps of an automail arm, a state alchemist pocket watch… and two severed fingers. By the time he realized that he should conceal this from the younger Elric, it was too late. Al leaned forward and gasped. From the first moment he saw the contents of the box, Al had no question in his mind who they belonged to. That was his brother's right arm... in pieces. If that wasn't traumatizing enough, there was blood splattered all over the contents- and the fingers... Oh god, he thought, what happened to his brother? Roy hesitantly reached into the box to sift through the bloody parts, and under them, he found a small piece of piping, another scrap of old paper... and a note with a phone number written on it in blood. Al continued to stare down at the box in horror... until he noticed something odd.

"These fingers... aren't brother's..." Roy sighed. The younger Elric was going to take this very hard.

"I don't want to think that either, Alphonse, but we have to accept this..."

"No, I mean they really aren't...! Look! They look like they came from a right hand!" Roy re-examined them closely.

"Brother's right arm is automail... they aren't his!" Al was elated somewhat- because Ed hadn't lost even more of his real body- but the blood... could still be his.

Roy stared in silence at it for another moment before grabbing the note, going to his desk and dialing. Al followed him, but not without grabbing his brother's pocket watch. He wanted comfort... Roy waited in silence until the line clicked and a low, grated voice spoke up. Roy immediately switched the phone to speaker mode.

"You received my present, it would seem." The voice sent a shiver down Al's spine.

"I did... and I don't appreciate it."

"Pity. Should I send you something else?" Al gasped, fearing the worst.

"No! I demand that you give the boy back to us!"

"Demand...? Uh-uh, Colonel Mustang. You know how to play the game. You have to use my clues to find him."

"...What do you want?"

"I want to free these children from the sin of this world."

"I don't buy that, dirtbag. Is it money you want?"

"I want... for you to prove that you're not as dumb as you appear." He chuckled in a sickening way.

"...Fine, I'll play, but on one condition."

"Oh?"

"I want proof of life. Prove to me that the boy is still alive!"

"Hmm..." The kidnapper seemed to be thinking it over... or just messing with them.

"Put him on the line or I'm hanging up!" The line was quiet for some time, and Al, worried about his brother, stepped up.

"Wh-what if he hung up? What if my brother is dead?"

"…Then at least we'll know for sure…" He honestly wished there was something more comforting he could say. Then, finally…

"Wh..who is dead… you creepy… pervert…." Ed sounded terrible… his voice was strained and cracked as if he'd been screaming and he was panting rather heavily. It tore at their hearts to hear him in such a state, but they knew they had to try and stay positive. If Al freaked out, Ed would probably break down even more than he was. He must have been in so much pain, but Edward was still Edward… always strong, always proud… he wouldn't allow himself to show weakness to his superiors…. Or worry his brother.

"B-brother…. Are… are you hurt badly….?" Ed's breathing sounded so heavy… it took him a minute to answer.

"N…Not as bad as I could be…" A cushy answer that really didn't offer any truth or reassurance. It was time to get serious. He didn't want to use Ed like this, but Roy really had no other way… he needed intel that only the elder Elric could offer.

"Listen to me, Fullmetal. If you feel it's safe, I need some information from you. I'll ask yes or no questions only. Are you able to do this?"

"Yes…" he answered somewhat hesitantly."

"Can you describe the person who took you?"

"No."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Do you know how long it too you to get where you are?"

"N….." Ed had to think about that. He was mostly unconscious due to the truck, but somehow, in the darkness, he could still hear his watch ticking. He remembered listening to it. Tick tick tick… it was annoying. But he was a smart boy and so he was approximately able to calculate how much time had gone by. "…yes."

"Good boy… was it more than two hours?"

"No."

"More than one?"

"Yes…" Ed was getting tired… and the questions were getting annoying. Roy kept on asking him questions about what he saw or remembered and Ed did his best to remember and respond. His consciousness was waning, however… He wouldn't tell them, but when he looked down he saw blood… he'd been losing it for the past hour. Just how much more blood did he have to lose…? Everything was growing darker… Roy caught on soon, hearing the boy's responses coming softer and slower. He was starting to feel desperate.

"Edward…! Come on, I know you're tired but you need to stay with me, you hear?" Ed didn't respond. "Ed! Damn… Alphonse, try to pull him back!"

Al had remained silent that whole time, but now.. now his brother needed him…

"E-Ed…. It's Al…. come on... y-you need to keep talking… we need to find you…. Please…" There was another long, uneasy pause…

"…..A-Al…"

"I'm here, brother…"

"Al…. I-I'm sorry…. About everything…"

"What….?" What was he saying? Was he trying to apologize for disobeying orders or for being stupid enough to get kidnapped? He started apologizing for many things, then… For getting them mixed up with the military, for Al's body… for their mother… Al felt his heart sink. He finally realized what Edward was saying… he was saying goodbye….

"S-stop it, Ed! I mean it! Don't talk like I'm never going to see you again! I will! I'll figure out where you and those other kids are, you'll see! So don't you dare go and do something stupid like dying!" The kids… that's when Ed remembered the book on the table. He had to tell them…

"Al… !" Suddenly, the phone was pulled away from Ed's ear and the kidnapper's voice spoke up again.

"I've enjoyed listening in, but it seems my guest is falling asleep. I can fix that for you." He chuckled deeply and set the phone receiver down.

"No! Leave him alone, or I swear I'll….!"

But the kidnapper didn't listen. Soon, a loud shriek flooded through the line. Ed was screaming so hard… and there were other sickening sounds in the background as well. Al wished so much that he had ears to cover, but he was forced to listen to these piercing cries for help. It continued for a good ten minutes before the phone was pressed back against Edward's now-bleeding ear. He sounded even more hoarse and pained.

"A….A…l…."

"Brother… no…. d-don't die… please…."

"Al li…listen to me…. It's got… to be you…. You have to… find it…"

"Find what, brother…?"

"F-find it, Al…." Ed coughed, then, and there was the sound of splatter…

"Ed!"

"Alphonse…"

"Ed, stop! Stop talking! Save your strength, please! Just shut up for once!"

"Listen!" This time, Ed's voice was very firm. The elder brother pulled all his strength together before the kidnapper could stop him- before he completely blacked out.

"I know you can do it, Al…! I believe i-in you…! Find it…!"

"But what, Ed? Find what?"

"T….." more blood dripped from the young alchemist's lips. "T-Testla… Sorte…"

And the line went dead….


	6. Chapter 6

"You thought that was smart, didn't you?"

It was terrifying… the sound of the killer's hand as it broke through the air to strike him. There was enough force behind it to send Ed- and the chair he was bound to- to the hardwood floor. The poor by grunted as his head made contact with the hard surface and for a moment he lay there quietly in a daze. The whole room was spinning, blood loss and his concussion causing his eyes to blur- all he could see was the bloodstains, a faintly flickering candle… and the shadow of a mutilated corpse in the next room just within view. Somehow… that corpse looked like him. Would he meet that same sticky, messy end? More of Ed's crimson life force leaked out of him and onto the stained floor and as his strength continued to leave him, he could no longer try to hide… he was forced to face the cruel reality- the fate that an unfair God had dealt him.

He was going to die.

It wasn't the first time that he had felt the cold fingers of death gripping and clawing at him. It was terrifying… but at the same time, there was a sickening satisfaction… a sense of inner peace. After a while… you not only expect it: you hope for it. He should have died many times over. Between his mom, serial killers, homunculi…but every time, some force kept pulling him back, forcing him to keep on living. It was irony- or maybe it was his karma for searching for the sinful, dirty philosopher's stone. All he wanted to do was fix his brother; to give him back a body that was taken from him due to Ed's arrogance but the more he searched, the more he himself felt broken. And that night, he felt more broken than ever.

He lay there for what seemed like hours, mind and consciousness slipping away from him. And…. So was the room? At first, Ed couldn't understand why the room was moving away from him, but then it hit him. When he looked up, he saw the killer dragging him across the floor by the chains at Ed's feet. In the man's other hand… was a shovel.

"Well, it doesn't matter. By the time they figure out your clue, if they ever figure it out, it will be too late. I promise they will never find you!"

A sickening lump formed in Edward's stomach, filling him with fear and meekly, he attempted to struggle. He didn't want this! He didn't want to die…! He needed to get away, he needed to fight back, but all his broken body could manage was to wiggle around helplessly and try to grab onto whatever he could as he was pulled outside. The smell around him was rank- like something crawled out there to die-which probably wasn't far from the truth. But he didn't want to succumb to the same fate! Despite the utility of it, he continue to struggle.

"Let me go you, freak! I don't wanna die! Not like this… I don't wanna die!"

"Too bad. Yu shouldn't have sought me out, boy."

With a firm tug, Ed's body was pulled into a deep hole in the ground. Ed's head again connected with something hard, but this time, he heard a faint crackling sound. When his eyes could focus again, he took a look around and was slightly confused by what he saw.

"It's… glass?"

"That's right, boy." The killer spoke, standing above him at the edge of the hole. "I've made this glass coffin especially for you. You should feel special! When I bury you, you'll have an opportunity the others didn't: you'll get to watch as the glass gradually gives to the weight around it until it cracks! And to help you enjoy it better, I'll give you this."

The killer tossed a small lighter at Ed, it landed on his chest, and after that, something else was thrown inside- this time at his head. It was a small walkie talkie. Ed was at a loss for words until he put it to his ear and heard Mustang and even his brother speaking faintly on the other end.

"What's this for…?"

"I've been listening in on everything the military is doing regarding this case, and believe me, they aren't even close to stopping me. So, I don't think I need that anymore!" A faint ray of hope shone through the wall of darkness in Ed's heart and he pressed the button on the side, practically screaming into it.

"Al! Al, can you hear me? Al, it's Ed! Can you-" Just like that, the cruel man above him began laughing. His laugh was deep, sinister… sickening.

"Oh you poor lad! Did I forget to mention that it's broken? It only works one way now! Ha ha ha! Too bad for you!"

"You…. You sick…." Ed looked as if he was going to cry. A light rainfall was starting- a fitting change in weather to fit his hopelessness. He wanted to lash out, to climb out of his tomb and kick that man's butt before going home to Al. However… when he tried to move, he was given a painful reminder of his weakness. His cuts and bruises stung but the worst was the deep gash on his leg which was still faintly trickling blood. It was bad…. He was starting to lose feeling in his toes! The dizziness was returning, so Ed was forced to abandon his escape attempts and laid back down.

"Yes… yes that's what I wanted! Thank you for showing me that last pitiful sense of hope! Thank you for letting me take it away! And now…. I must say my goodbyes! May you rest in peace!" The killer then used pulleys to lower the heavy glass cover onto the coffin and Ed tried his best to push it off, but it was useless. He was useless… and he was forced to watch as he was buried alive… without any hope. Tears came to the young alchemist's eyes and he weakly pounded his fist on the glass.

"No... this has to be a dream… it can't be real…! Wake up, Ed… wake up, you idiot…! Al, please wake me up! Wake me up…! Al…! …Al…."

Central Headquarters was even more busy and loud after the distressing call and they rushed about trying to hurriedly analyze the evidence mailed to them. This time, Mustang wasn't sitting around… he was the most motivated of all of them.

"Havoc! Map every possible area within two miles from where Fullmetal was taken! Pay particular attention to abandoned facilities and locations with old pipes!" The clues on their own weren't very helpful, but with Ed's input, they were allowed more to go off of. Everyone had a job to do; everyone was busy... that is, except for Alphonse. He stood alone in the corner with his head down. Seeing the poor boy, Mustang took pity on him and walked over to console him.

"Alphonse… I swear to you, we will find your brother, so don't beat yourself up over this." No response… "Please believe in us. I wont let fullmetal die." Still nothing…? Wondering why the younger Elric wasn't responding, Mustang lightly tapped on the still suit of armor. "Alphonse? Hey, are you in there?" Al finally spoke but in a harsher tone than Mustang had expected from the gentle-hearted boy.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but please shut up for a minute!"

Mustang took a step back, obviously startled by the boy's strict voice. Al went back to his silent thoughts and Mustang mused to himself. It was impossible to read a suit f armor like a person's face, but if he had to venture a guess, Al was deep in thought about the case.

"…Testla Sorte…"

"Do you know what Fullmetal was talking about, Al?"

"NO, but… he is counting on me to figure this out. " Mustang stepped up again, not as kindly as before.

"Rationally thinking, Fullmetal was slipping due to his situation. He may have been speaking nonsense, Al. We can't afford to waste time on nothing. We don't know what he was trying to say."

"No!" Al shouted at him again. "Brother was calm! He was serious and rational… He said exactly what he meant to say and we have to believe in him, too!"

The unwavering faith Al had in his brother was inspiring- though a little sad as well- but seeing that he wasn't going to change his mind, Mustang split from his team in order to help Al with his own investigation into the mystery that was "Testla Sorte." They searched through dozens of language books; history and text books; case files; public records and the like, but even after two hours, they were still only had what they started with: a name with no meaning or origin. Frustrated, Mustang slammed his hands onto the table and groaned.

"There isn't anything here…! Fullmetal must have been out of his mind after all!"

"I'm sure Ed wouldn't mislead us… Please, we can't give up now… He needs us!" Mustang sighed, the tedious paperwork grating on his last nerve.

"Fine… lets take a step back and think for a minute. He said "find it" right? Can't be a person's name otherwise he would have said it differently (provided he wasn't delusional). So it has to be an object, right?" Al nodded in agreement. "So can you remember anything he might have said or found while you two were blithely disobeying my orders?"

"I don't know…. I just… I can't remember… I wish I could use alchemy to help my brother, but…"

Ed was helpless, listening to Alphonse berate himself over this. But Al brought up something he had completely forgotten about… alchemy! Oh DUH! He could use alchemy, maybe not to escape- he feared using alchemy on the glass case… one mistake and he wouldn't make it out of there. But if he could use alchemy to fix the radio…! With one arm gone, his options were limited, so he struggled to search through his pockets for anything he could use to draw a circle. 'If there is a God, he must hate me' he thought, letting his head fall back down but when he heard a strange 'clink' he opened his eyes again. What was that….? His hazy mind tried to think but nothing came to him… so he rose his head again and dropped it. He heard the same noise coming from his left so he lifted his hand towards his head; that's when he found the source of the noise- his earring. It was an awful, heavy ring that Winry had conned him into getting some time before, but now, it may mean his salvation! Slowly and with shaky fingers he pulled out the earring and started scratching a transmutation circle on the back of the radio. Again, Al was berating himself.

"Stop it, Al…" Ed said to himself, wishing that his brother could hear him. It was only a matter of time… "This is my fault… I'm a stubborn idiot and you know it, Al… I wouldn't have let you stop me…. …no… I should have listened to you…" Sorrow was filling Ed up and he couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes. He really was an idiot… "I never listen…. Al…"

Mustang gave Alphonse a sympathetic look. "There's no point in beating yourself up over this. Just think carefully… Pretend you're back where you were the other night… what did you see? What did you find just before your brother was taken?" Al lowered his head, trying to think.

"I don't know… I just…. ! Wait… the paper…!"

"Paper? What paper, Alphonse?" Al dug around inside his armor for a moment before remembering where he put it. He removed his glove, shook it out over the table and out fell the small paper scrap.

"Brother found this at the last crime scene!"

"Mm… it looks just like the others, but I told you before, the analyst said they were useless."

"If they serve no purpose, the kidnapper wouldn't have left them, right?"

"Unless they were placed there only to make us think they had a purpose…"

"Well brother thinks differently!" Al was so sure that he was onto something. Despite the messes he'd gotten them into, Ed was brilliant and he always figured things out in the end and because of that, Al didn't hesitate to believe in him. Resigning himself once again, Mustang retrieved all of the scrap papers from the other crime scenes and laid them out on the table. The first thought that came to mind was a puzzle, so Al took time to look at them all carefully, finding edges that matched up. Some pieces were blank or too faded to read, but after some time, a pattern began to form. Mustang tilted his head to gaze at the seemingly random assortment of letters.

"Or…te….? …ort e? ….! Wait… sorte…?"

"Testla Sorte? Brother, you're a genius! I told you, colonel!"

"I'll be damned… the kidnapper may be copying from a book. Come on, Al! We have to find that book!" Mustang sprang out of his seat and rushed out the door in a hurry, Al quickly on his heels. However, their timing was off and just as they left, Ed's transmutation circle was finally finished. The voices on the other end became clearer, but it was so loud he doubted anyone could hear him.

"H-hello? Can anyone hear me? Hey! Someone answer me!" Was it working? Did he fix the walkie or was he simply talking to himself again? His whole body was starting to ache and exhaustion was sweeping over him slowly. For now, all he could do was wait for the room to quiet down and hope he would get through to them. At least Al was on the right track now… All Ed could do was place all his faith in his brother.

"…Al… please hurry…. I'm waiting for you…"


	7. Chapter 7

Mustang rushed to the central library, using his authority to allow Alphonse in as well and split up in search of the book. The central library was supposed to have a copy of every book- or so he thought- but after searching high and low for nearly an hour and a half, nothing had been found. Al went straight to the front desk to ask a librarian.

"What was the book called again?" The woman asked, unaware of the urgency of which the poor boy was faced with.

"Testla Sorte. I can't spell it, but…"

"That's alright. Let me take a lok. The woman disappeared into the back room, checking the library's records and by the time Mustang regrouped with Al, she had returned.

"Lets see… Teser, Testiment… Ah. Testla Sorte. It's a very old mystery novel published about a hundred years ago. It was located in our rare books room."

"Was? What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that, along with most of our rare collection was lost during the explosions some time back." Al's hopes fell flat.

"It's gone…? That's it? After all this, we're left with nothing…? Again, the younger Elric wanted to cry. How cruel it was that he had emotions he could not express. It was cruel and painful… He just wanted to cry and scream and break things. He wanted to maim the man who took his brother and hold Ed tightly, never letting him go! But would he ever get that chance again…?

"Demo…" she spoke again. "We don't have the original, but I could check to see if Sheska was able to make a copy of it yet. We have several boxes still unopened in the back."

"Then don't play with us…!" Mustang shouted, slamming his fist on the desk. "Go find it immediately! This is a matter of life or death!"

"Y-yes sir…" The frightened woman quickly ran back to hopefully find the copy. It took her some time, but she came back out with it, Mustang signed the release and the two quickly returned to headquarters. Along the brisk walk back, the sky began growing darker and the air around them colder. Al glanced over at the colonel who was seeming to calm down. The young alchemist noted how stiff Mustang's shoulders were, how tightly his fists were clenched and the hot breath in the cold air. Faintly, Al wondered how cold it was and hoped his brother wasn't freezing underground. The colonel's office was still so noisy until Mustang returned and tossed the copy onto the table in front of them. Silence reigned for a few moments as all eyes fell onto the document. Hawkeye was the first to raise her voice.

"What is that, sir?"

"That is our kidnapper's playbook. I read through it briefly on the way back."

"They found it…? Yeah… way to go, Al! I knew you could do it!" Maybe now that they had a clue, they wouldn't be so loud as to not hear him.

"This book describes the kidnapping scenes we've encountered thusfar and may provide valuable clues as to where to find these victims. After so much time, though…. We can't get our hopes up to find any survivors. All we can do is provide closure for the families."

"But we're going to find my brother, right Colonel?"

"…We're going to do the best we can. Hawkeye, have you called in the cadaver dogs yet?" He looked over and went silent, seeing Hawkeye holding up Black Hayate with a confident, yet somehow comical expression on her face.

"Hayate can do it!"

"He…. Isn't trained to do something like that, Lieutenant…"

"I trained him. He wont let us down."

"We're not taking him."

"Why not?" Hawkeye set Hayate down and started a screaming match with Mustang. So noisy again… Ed's voice was becoming sore from trying to talk over them, but finally, his voice did reach out to someone. Hayate's ears perked up and he followed the sound of Ed's voice to a small vent close to the floor. He yipped and clawed at the vent, which brought Hawkeye's attention back to him.

"Stop it, Hayate. Be good." Hayate whimpered , trying to keep her attention but she turned back around. Fury picked up the document, flipping thrugh it.

"Getting Mr. Elric back is a high priory right now, isn't it? There's so much text here… he really could be anywhere by now; finding him is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. He's so small he could literally be anywhere!"

"WHO IS SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE?"

Everyone froze. The sudden outburst shocked them all… there was only one person who could have said that, but he wasn't supposed to be there. The group all spoke up at once, then, confused as to what they just heard.

"Everyone, be quiet!" Mustang demanded, and the room fell silent again. As quiet as the room was, however, only faint muffles could be heard after that. Had they imagined it? Was the stressful case finally getting to them? No… but then where…? Suddenly Mustang's eyes fell back onto Hayate- even more fervently pawing at the vent. Slowly, Mustang approached it, pushing Hayate aside as he knelt down.

"Fullmetal…? I swear, if this has all been some stupid joke I'll kill you myself…!" He pulled the vent off and reached inside. Could Ed have even fit in there? He felt around for a moment until his hand brushed against something hard. Grabbing hold of it, he pulled. It wasn't Edward, obviously…. But a small walkie talkie.

"The hell…?" How did such a thing get into his office vent, he wondered. Looking around, his subordinates shook their heads in confusion and Al was stunned. Waiting a moment, Mustang pressed the button on the side and softly spoke into it. "…Edward?" He heard a faint gasp and then…

"C…..colonel? You… you can hear me…?"

All of the previous pent-up tension seemed to instantly rush out of the room and hope returned to them. Shouts of relief filled the air but were instantly silenced by Mustang.

"Yes, Fullmetal, we can hear you! What's going on? Where did this walkie come from?"

"The kidnapper…he told me he planted it to listen… to your case reports. He knew everything you were doing and how far you were from catching him. He's an arrogant sonnofa bitch, I'll tell you… tossed it away just like that. He broke it, but obviously he didn't know who he was messing with…"

"Apparently not." Mustang smiled softly- until Edward coughed on the other end. He stiffened again, and Al pushed through the others to worriedly hover over the small device.

"Ed! Ed, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… just a little muggy in here…"

"'In here' you say…?" Havoc spoke up next. He had a hunch. "Edward, don't tell me you're…"

"Fraid so. ….I've been buried…"

"What?" Everyone exclaimed at once. This was bad, very very BAD! Al was especially freaked out.

"What do you mean buried? Brother!"

"Al…" Ed could feel his heart breaking… Al was so worried; it was more than he could bear. He shut his eyes and tried to keep his breathing in check. He didn't need to worry his brother any more than necessary. "I'm fine for the time being, so don't worry… You found the book, right?"

"Ah… yeah…"

"That's good… I knew I could count on you, Al."

"Brother…" Al wanted to ask how he was… he wanted to prod and question, but he just didn't have the heart to worry or stress his brother out. He was already in a very dangerous situation. Mustang also worried and seeing as he was given another opportunity, he could get more information from Edward. However, with his brother present, he was limited in the questions he wanted answers to. He would have to use some tact… for both their sakes.

"Fullmetal, I need more information from you… Are you able?"

"Work work work…. You're a real hard ass, you know that?" Ignoring Ed's comment, Mustang looked to Alphonse.

"Al, down the hall in the corner office is a large wall map. Would you get that for me?"

"But, I want to stay here and-"

"We need it to find your brother. You can get it faster than anyone." That was all the convincing he needed to get Al moving. As he left he shouted out to Ed, promising to come back soon. Mustang watched the door closed and waited for the younger to be out of earshot before getting serious.

"We only have a few minutes so make your answers short and quick. Are you injured?"

"…Y-yeah." Damn… Ed was trying not to think about that, but now that it was in the open, he looked down his body to examine his wounds again. The smell of blood was everywhere, filling his nose, almost suffocating him. With Al out of the room, he didn't have to struggle to hide the pain now evident in his voice. The soldier found it amazing that Ed could suppress his pain so well. "He took my arm… completely trashed it. Winry's gunna kill me…"

"He sent us some of it. Along with fingers and lots of blood…"

"Not mine. He hacked up some guy in the next room… I couldn't see who it was, but I may have seen a uniform…" Mustang almost didn't want to ask.

"The blood?" Edward was silent for a few minutes. Mustang could hear Al coming back quickly. "Full-!"

"It's probably all mine. I've… lost quite a bit. That guy's a psycho…"

"Are your wounds bad?"

"Pretty bad, yeah. …Mustang..?"

"I'm here. What is it?"

"I just want to say thanks… for being discreet. I don't want Al to know how much pain I'm in right now…"

"….sure." And just then, Al burst back into the room and set the large map on the table. It would have taken longer to pull it carefully off the cork board, so he ended up bringing the entire board in with him. Handing the walkie off to him, Mustang took a pen and began marking locations of abductions from their case file.

"Lets plot this out. We found no original pattern to this kidnapper's movements but based on these points, we can discern his comfort zone. Each abduction occurred in fairly public places, demonstrating his arrogance and confidence; they're no more than 10 miles apart and seem to be centered around the North Eastern section of Central."

"How is he choosing his victims? What constant does he look for?"

"It may be random…" Edward said softly. "There wasn't a whole lot in common between them, right? But he's quick… he catches them off guard and sticks them with a needle."

"A blitz attack…"

"It explains why no one heard these kids scream for help. They couldn't even scream…" Ed's voice softened, reflecting. "And neither… could I…"

"Brother…." Al lowered his head. "I shouldn't have left you all alone… If I had ben there…" Ed knew where this was going and there was no way he would allow it.

"Stop it, Al! You did nothing wrong…!"

"But…!"

"No buts! I mean it, I don't want to hear you blaming yourself for my stupidity!" Raising his voice like that proved not to be a good idea as the thinning air sent him into a coughing fit.

"Brother!"

"You're still being stupid! Don't talk so much, Fullmetal; conserve your air."

"R-right…"

Havoc tapped Mustang on the shoulder and pulled him to the other side of the office. He kept his voice soft and low to avoid spreading unnecessary panic.

"What is it, Havoc?"

"I did some rough calculations… if the box he's buried in is average sized for an adult, I'd say he would only have a total of 14 hours worth of air. And that's if he were being smart about saving it. However, this guy usually goes after children so the box is probably smaller than that. Either way, I'd say that we only have about 10 hours from when he was buried before his air becomes toxic."

"That's our window?"

"Yes sir. We don't have any time to waste."

"Alright…" The two of them returned to the main group, seriousness returning to his voice.

"Don't speak more than you have to, Fullmetal, just give me straight answers. Aside from what you told us over the phone, can you remember any clues as to what direction he may have taken you? Anything at all, however small will help."

"…bumps."

"Bumps?

"When I was in the trunk, we went over a set of bumps somewhere. Hurt like hell.

"Bumps…" Mustang thought aloud. "It could possibly be railroad tracks. Hawkeye, draw a circle a within a two mile driving radius of Fullmetal's abduction and then circle all railroad tracks within that radius." She did so. "What else?"

"It smelled foul here. Like blood and rotting flesh. Then again, that place was a mess… I don't know if it's important or not."

"Mark down any slaughter houses or farms, anyway." Ed recalled anything he could: the lack of grass outside where he was drug; the old piping; the broken windows… then he went quiet, leading everyone anxious on the other end. Nothing came for five minutes.

"Fullmetal! Stay with us!"

"So noisy…" The Elric finally said, though softly. "I'm trying to think…"

"Brother will be brother…"

"Ch. Giving me lip even in his current position…."

"You can rip me when you g-get me out of here…" Ed was shivering now… The glass box around him was getting colder, probably chilled by the cold earth and it was hard to ignore. It was especially annoying having a cold foot. Ed rubbed his foot on his pant leg, trying to warm it, and that's when he noticed… Looking down, using the faint fighter, he examined his foot.

"I was drug through mud… it's dark in color… and kind of gritty."

"Gritty mud? It hasn't rained too recently…"

"Maybe brother is near a marsh or a river?"

"That would account for the smell, I suppose. Mark it down on the map. Anything else, Fullmetal?"

"I think that's it… it's… kind of hard to think right now."

"That's fine. You've done well, so take a break now."

"Don't have to tell me twice…"

"Hawkeye. I want you to read that book, paying close attention to specific details similar to our cases. Highlight any consistencies."

"Sir!"

"Alphonse. …You hang on to that walkie. Keep Fullmetal awake, but don't let him burn through too much of his oxygen."

"Right."

Al nodded and carried the phone to the other end of the room, sitting down in the corner. He watched as the soldiers worked, trying to put together what little information they had, and he wished there was more he could do. He sat there quietly, softly stroking the side of the radio as if it were Edward's cheek. He wanted to help… to be of some use to his brother, but… After a while of silence, Ed spoke again, softly. He sounded tired.

"Al… Al, are you there…?"

"…I'm here, Brother…" Al sounded so sad, so worried…. So lonely. It tore into Edward's heart.

"Wont you say something…?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything…. It's comforting to hear your voice…" That would have brought a smile to the younger's face. …..nearly.

"….Winry… she's going to be really upset again…" Ed groaned.

"Okay, anything but that… I'm getting chills thinking about what she'll do to me…" Al chuckled. Things seemed almost normal for a moment. Ed was acting like Ed… but things weren't normal. Al had to remind himself of the serious situation they were in. Ed… he was in really big trouble.

"Ed….what…. are you feeling right now…?" Edward hesitated to answer. He knew what Al was after, but for his sake, Ed didn't havethe hert to tell him the truth.

"Honestly… I'm getting a cramp."

"Eh?"

"My body feels all stiff lying in this thing. Geez… aren't coffins supposed to be padded? I got cheated…!" When he heard Al laugh softly, it brought some comfort to Ed… he was keeping Al in good spirits, which was good… He needed to keep things like that.

"You're sure weird, Ed…"

"Yeah, I am…" Ed's eyes fell closed and the two engaged in a conversation. Al mostly did the talking and Ed only made short responses to save air, but it was enough to keep both of them from freaking out. Whenever Ed grew quiet, Al made a noise to wake him and Mustang frequently glanced over, worry growing and fear churning in the pit of his stomach. He played it off well, but Mustang knew he had to be terrified. They were running out of time… Suddenly, Hawkeye shouted, bringing his attention back to work.

"Did you find something?"

"We did!" She laid out specific chapters of the book. "Each of these chapters matches our crime scenes almost to a T! The grocery store, the park… everything matches! Sir, he's not picking the children- he's picking the locations. He waits there until the stage is set perfectly and the children who happen to fit the storyline become his victims!"

"Does it say where they've been buried?" After weeks of disappointment, it was hard for him to be hopeful of such a thing…

"Not exactly, but there's enough data here to approximate the burial sites throughout the city. I'll get the men out there to search immediately and report back to you!"

"Do it."

"Hayate, come!" Hawkeye rushed out of the room with the others and assigned search parties. They checked the city dump, a dried up lakebed, an overgrown garden, a warehouse in the shipping yard… Meanwhile, those who were left had nothing to do but wait anxiously for any news. Time ticked on- precious time that they couldn't be wasting, and Mustag was growing eer more aggravated- that is, until the telephone rang. He picked it up quickly, nearly dropping the receiver at first.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, report in! Did you find anything?"

"Sir, we managed to find nearly all of the kidnapped children, sir."

"Are any of them alive?"

"…no, sir. We've yet to find any-"

"Medic!" Major Armstrong shouted nearby. He came into view quickly, holding a small child- the victim taken just before Edward. "She's still breathing!"

"Ah…!" A smile came to the lieutenants face. "Correction, sir! We have a survivor! I repeat, we have a survivor!"

"Thank god we saved one of them…" Mustang buried his face in his hand, relieved at least in part. Though it was only one, Al was still thankful that their efforts had saved a life. He looked back down at the walkie.

"Brother, did you hear that? They saved one!"

"That's good, Al…" Ed was sounding weaker and weaker…

"Hawkeye, get the child to the hospital and call off the other search for the others. By now, it's highly unlikely any of them are still alive. Focus all of your efforts onto finding Fullmetal!"

"Sir!" Hawkey disconnected to continue the search and Mustang finally gave Al a confident look.

"We're coming for you, brother. We'll find you…!"

"Thanks, Al…" 'Please hurry' was what the boy wanted to say, but that would only upset his bother. His conscious was wavering more and more and the pain was starting to numb him down, making unconsciousness seem all the better. He wanted to let himself drift into that fuzzy and warm state of nothingness… he wanted an escape from his situation… He wanted to hide behind his eyelids… he wanted to sleep…

"….er…? …ther…!" What was that noise? So bothersome… go away….

"BROTHER, WAKE UP!" Al practically screamed into the walkie. It scared Ed and caused him to jump- as much as he could in the confined space, anyway. His head hit the glass rather hard causing his vision to swim for a moment… He groaned and resonded after a moment, a headache throbbing in his temple.

"O-ow…. Al…?"

"Brother…!" Al sounded so distressed. "Brother, you weren't responding…. I've been calling out for ten minutes…!" Was it really that long? To Ed it seemed like only a few seconds; this was very bad. His body was growing even more numb and his nerves may have been starting to go into shock. If this continued, it was very doubtful that he'd make it until the others found him. He didn't like it, but now was the time to take drastic measures. Al was calling for him again…

"…A-al, I need you to leave the room…"

"What…?"

"Just for a minute…"

"No…! Why o I have to leave?"

"Please, Al… I don't want you here for this, so please don't make this any harder for me…

"Brother, what's happening? Tell me!" Mustang rose ad hurried over, concerned.

"Fullmetal?"

"Pease leave, Al! I-I can't stay conscious unless I do this… I don't want you to hear it! I'm begging you…" Mustang heard desperation in the poor boy's voice.

"Alphonse, maybe you should listen to him."

"No! I refuse to leave! You're trying to face this all on your own, Ed, and I'm going to stay with you no matter what!"

"A-Al…"

"I'm staying here, so do what you need to do!"

Al was incredibly brave, Mustang thought. He knew his brother was suffering, dying, and yet he was willing to share the pain with him. Despite his own problems, he thought only of his brother in his time of need. They truly were strong, inseparable siblings with a bond deeper than any other, even between lovers. Even if the world turned against them, they would stand together. If they didn't have a friend in the world, they wouldn't fall apart so long as they had each other. Remembering when he first met them, he knew how deep their connection went. For Ed to not even hesitate in giving up his entire arm to keep his brother with him… it showed just how strong they were. He still couldn't explain how he was able to pull it off- it shouldn't have been possible to pull a soul back once it was taken to the other side. Somehow he did it… a testament to their strength and wills. Mustang only hoped the path they walked wouldn't bring them towards a disastrous end.

Seeing as Al wasn't going to let up, Ed had no choice but to go through with his plan. He could have handled it, he told himself, if Al had left, but with his brother listening, it would be all the more difficult. Still, it needed to be done, and so he tore a piece from his shirt and bit down onto it in hopes of muffling his inevitable screams. Not only that, but it would prevent him from biting off his own tongue and bleeding to death faster than he already was. Taking a few deep breaths through the nose, he reached into his cracked shoulder socket, finding a few loose wires- the wires connected to his nerves. Mentally he tried to prepare himself for it, but when he shut his eyes tightly and pulled, he realized there was no way to be prepared for the intense shocks of pain that slammed through his weak body. The pain was even more intense than he felt during his automail surgery and the makeshift gag was in no way helping to muffle his painful cries. He saw flashes of white as his body convulsed wildly, head and legs slamming against the glass coffin uncontrollably. Al and the others could do nothing more than stand in silence listening to the torment Ed was going through- again- and hope that it would be over soon. Al's hands trembled, hating his helplessness, and unknowingly applying pressure to the small device. He may have broken it if Mustang hadn't set a hand over his. Al chose to stay… so he had to bear this. Fifteen agonizing minutes later, the screams had all but faded and were replaced with pained, labored breathing. Al hesitated before speaking, not wanting his voice to sound as upset as he was.

"B-brother….?" It was another minute before Ed was able to respond, and when he did, his voice sounded so faint and shaky.

"I… I'm okay… Al…."

"You don't sound okay, Ed… Y-you need a doctor… we have to get you out of there…!"

"Al… don't… don't cry…"

"You know I can't cry, Ed… I'm not like you… Don't tease me at a time like this…!"

"Y-you're wrong…!" Ed rose his voice as much as he was able to. "You're just like me and everyone else, Al. You feel sadness, pain and joy… anger and love… it's no different! You can cry, Al… your soul is crying out… I hear it… a-all the time…"

"E-Ed…."

"I know you're in a lot of pain… you're hurting so much and it's allmy fault! I'm so sorry, Al…! If I don't make it out of here, I…." It sounded like Ed was crying.

"Stop it! Just stop it, Ed! Don't you dare talk like I'll never see you again! I wont let you die! I promised I'd find you, so you have to promise not to give up! Promise me you'll stay alive!"

"…." Al could hear faint sniffling. Ed was trying to hide his sobs.

"Promise me, Ed! Promise me or I'll never forgive you!"

"…I promise…"

"Good! I'm holding you to it, Ed." Mustang had to smile, even a little. These boys… they were unlike anyone he'd ever met before.

"…Rest your voice now, Fullmetal. Leave everything up to us now."

"Right…"

"If you start to drift, I'll wake you up again."

"Thanks, Al…"


	8. Chapter 8

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours… precious hours that they didn't have. It was growing dark outside, a light rain beginning to fall, and Ed was having more trouble staying conscious. He'd started coughing more frequently, signifying that the air was becoming more toxic. If they were lucky, they still had 4 hours left before his air completely ran out, but it was impossible to be completely sure. Ed was in bad shape… what with the mindless mumbling, slurred speech and shallow breathing- if he even responded at all. As the clock ticked away, that fear began growing in the pit of Mustang's stomach again. He'd lost people close to him before…. Like Hughes… he just couldn't bear to lose someone else in such a stupid way. When his team finally returned, heads low, that fear only grew inside him.

"Well…?"

"I'm afraid… this book can't help us find Edward." Hawkeye's eyes were sad. Al rose from his spot on the floor?

"It can't? Why not?"

"His abduction isn't recorded in the book… it's possible he was only taken because he was making progress on the case. The kidnapper hadn't planned on taking him."

"But that means…"

"I'm sorry, Al. We'll need to find another way to save your brother. This was a long shot from the tart, but now we know for sure."

"What?" Al dropped the walkie and stormed over to Mustang, grabbing him up by his shirt. He was so strong… lifting Mustang off the floor completely. Al's soul was enraged and his voice was like fire. "You knew it was hopeless all along? Why didn't you say anything? We could have been investigating more instead of just sitting here! Look at all the time you've wasted! My brother's time!"

"A-Alphonse… calm down…" Mustang struggled to speak.

"I wont calm down! My brother…. My only family is dying! Don't just sit around and tell me there's nothing we can do!"

I didn't… say there was nothing…"

"Then what is it? What can we do?"

"The only other thing we can do," Havoc spoke up next to him in Mustang's defense. He made sure to keep his distance from Al; however; fearing his fury. "is to find the kidnapper and force him to give up Ed's location…"

"Then lets do it!"

"Alphonse, please be realistic…" Hawkeye spoke up next, setting a hand on Al's arm. "We have been looking… We just don't know where he is."

"You know… where he's going to be…." Ed's meek voice penetrated the room, bringing silence. Al dropped the colonel and returned to the walkie, now feeling guilty about having dropped it so carelessly.

"What do you mean, Ed? How do we know where he is going to be?"

"Think… about it… You have his the book… his script…."

"! The book.." Al turned to face it, resting in sorted stacks on the table- separated by chapters.

"You know where he'll be… w…waiting for his next victim…." Mustang, getting air back into his lungs, was skeptical.

"Do you honestly think he'd continue on the same path even now?"

"He doesn't know how far you've come anymore… without this walkie… He's precise… brilliant… arrogant as hell. He has no faith in your abilities… He's at a disadvantage n-now… He'll have his guard… down…" Havoc searched through the chapters, following the pattern the kidnapper was using until he found the next target.

"Oh god… it's a school."

"That's a bold move!" Fury commented behind him.

"And I swear it'll be his last!" Without hesitation, Mustang grabed his coat and rushed out the door. Hawkeye gasped.

"Ssir! You can't! It's raining outside!"

"I don't care!" And he was gone.

"W-wait for me, sir!" She followed after him. Al was left there feeling helpless once again.

"Al… you go, too…"

"What? No way! I told you I'm not leaving you!"

"You're the only one.. who knows what he looks like…"

"What…?"

"We saw him, Al… he gave us… directions before… place… to…." Ed's voice was trailing; distorted. His mind wasn't working right anymore, but Al still believed in him. He had to gather all his courage…

"Okay, Ed. I'll get him… so you remember our promise, okay?"

"Yeah… mind… mind your seal… in the rain…"

Ed was dying. He was hurting, bleeding, oxygen deprived and buried alive… how could he only care about his brother at such a time? How could he be so selfless? Ed was a naturally selfish person, so why now did he change so much? No, he'd been like this other times during dangerous situations… risking life and limb for someone who can't even feel pain. If he's broken, Ed can fix him, but Al couldn't do the same for him. Al sort of hated when Ed was being so noble. It pissed him off. Ed didn't want to lose Al, but Al didn't want to lose him either! …Maybe it was selfishness after all. Neither of them wanted to be left in the world alone, and if Ed was gone, Al didn't want to continue existing. He couldn't live in the world without his brother… Al carefully handed the walkie to Havoc, who swore to look after Ed, and Al ran off after the colonel and lieutenant, keeping those thoughts in mind. He refused to lose his brother… even if Ed did die, he swore to himself to follow him and bring him back kicking and screaming!

There was only one elementary school within the kidnapper's comfort zone which matched the conditions described in the book, so the three of them sat in a coffee shop across the street waiting… It was painful to sit still for over an hour, unable to hear his brother's voice, but this was the only useful thing he could so. The rain continued to pour outside, which put Mustang in an even worse mood and they all tensed each time someone passed in front of the school. None of them acted suspiciously, however, and the soldiers were beginning to wonder if this was just another wild goose chase. Al sat there, ever determined, but none of the faces looked the least bit familiar. What did he look like…?

"There's nothing here. The school let out 20 minutes ago…"

"Lets wait just a few more minutes." Al insisted.

"Alphonse…"

"Just a few! Trust in Ed…"

"…You know," Mustang started, "the way Fullmetal described him… aside from being a sadistic psycho murderer, he sort of reminds me of your brother. Arrogant, prideful, overconfident…"

"Don't you dare compare them like that! Ed is nothing like that! Al's voice picked up. "Ed is kind and smart and thinks about others before himself!"

"Oh really? And what about when he tried to bring your mother back?" That hit a nerve. "I can only imagine what he was thinking. 'I can do it no matter what other people said.' 'I will prove I'm better and smarter than anyone else.'"

"Stop it…"

"Lets not forget your body, also. His selfish attempts to prove himself left you without a body. But even then, he thought only of what he could achieve. Without thinking about your hardships, he had to show off his abilities by attaching your soul to that armor. He did it to prove he wasn't in the wrong- that he was still smarter and better than anyone else. It was a stupid, childish attempt at covering up his mess!"

"SHUT UP!" Al slammed his fists down onto the table, nearly breaking it, and shaking hard. Mustang sat still, unafraid this time.

"Brother is… he's not like that! I'm at fault, too…! It's as much my fault as his! No… more than that!"

"Al…?" Hawkeye questioned softly, taking her eyes away from the window.

"Yes, Ed was a little arrogant… but I… I wanted mom back, too. Neither of us thought we stood a chance without her… Every night, I would cry and cry, calling out to her, and Ed forced himself to suffer silently alone for my sake… I would crawl into his bed every night and he would hold me, comfort me… I was the selfish one! I pushed him into this! We did this together because we decided to! And when my body was taken… when my soul was being pulled away… somehow, I could hear him crying out in pain and loneliness! He was screaming out for me like I'd never seen him do before! Ed wasn't trying to be smart or special, he just didn't want me to pay for what he saw as his fault! He didn't want to be left alone… and I don't, either…"

"He still put you in that body."

"I don't care. I'm just happy I can be with him, even if I am a constant reminder of the mistake we made… It helps keep us together…"

"He's a brat, Alphonse. He rushed into things without thinking and that's why he's in this mess right now. Like a child, he's trying to be rebellious when he shouldn't! That has to change or neither of you will make it in this world!"

"Why are you being so mean….? What's with the lecture at a time like this?"

"This lecture…" Mustang's voice suddenly calmed. "…is for you to deliver to your brother when we get him back. I expect you to pound these words into him."

Mustang smiled with confidence- even though his faith was weak- and Al understood… They would succeed… they had to! He started to sit again when the lieutenant calmly looked back outside and saw something. She gasped softly, causing the others to look out as well and that's when they saw it… A man dressed in a dark coat was standing in front of the school talking to a little girl in a pink dress and holding a red umbrella. They couldn't see the man's face clearly, but they did see thick-rimmed glasses… and a teddy bear.

"I… I know him…."

"…Move into position." The others nodded and left, unnoticed by the nerd whose only interest was the innocent child in front of him.

"Why are you out here all alone, dear?"

"My mommy is shopping next door…" She looked somewhat anxious, talking to a stranger.

"Ah, I see… well, you look rather lonely. Maybe this will help…" He held out the bear, which the child was captivated with. He made it dance around in front of her, almost as if he was casting a spell on her. She wanted it… She held out her arms to take it, but that's when he dropped it.

"Oh my… how clumsy of me."

"I'll get it!" The little girl knelt down to retrieve it and while her attention was off the strange man, he grinned sadistically and pulled a syringe out of his pocket. All too easy, he thought to himself. As he moved to stick her with it, however, a bright light shone beneath him. He shut his eyes tightly, unsure of what was happening, and when he opened them again, he was trapped in a concrete cage. The girl was now being held by Hawkeye, a gun pointed in his direction and to hi right was Mustang and Al, who was lifting his hand off of a transmutation symbol drawn on a now-soggy piece of paper.

"It was you…"

"Huh?" the man tried to play innocent. "Have we met? Why is the military attacking an innocent man without provocation?"

"Don't give me that… I can tell it's you. Your eyes are unmistakable! Ed was right, like always. He said I'd know you when I saw you. You're the kidnapper!"

"Who me?"

"That's right." Mustang stepped up, holding the copy of the book. "You're too cocky… ditching the walkie at such a critical time was stupid. This is what you get for misunderstanding pipsqueaks."

"…I see." The man finally gave up his act, face changing from innocent to just plain sickening. Those eyes and that grin sent shivers through Al, making him feel almost sick. To think Ed was so close to that man… "I should have known better than to bury that brat alive. I should have killed him before burying him. I promise not to make that mistake again."

"I know you wont. You're under arrest!"

They did it… they did it! They actually caught him! Al was overjoyed as they drug him back to headquarters for interrogation but…. He refused to speak. He just sat there in his chair silently, taking whatever abuse the interrogators dished out. Several people screamed at him and roughed him up but still all he did was sit there and smile. Mustang went in again after all other attempts failed to try another tactic. He was desperate. Al and Hawkeye stood outside looking through a one-way window.

"Too much time has passed…" Al said, exasperated. "Why wont he say anything…? He's got to be in pain… why won the give up?" Hawkeye shook her head.

"We can't hope to understand what goes on in the mind of a madman…" She watched her superior and hoped. Mustang took a seat across from the kidnapper, brushing his damp hair back.

"You think you're so clever… you think you're better and smarter than all of us put together, don't you?"

"…Correction." Everyone jumped when they heard him speak.

"Mm?" Mustang leaned in slightly. The kidnappers smile only grew.

"…I am."

"Is that so…? Not very convincing coming from someone who got caught thanks to one of his helpless victims. We even got you red handed."

"Merely a fluke. I was having too much fun, but sooner or later, the fun has to end. I'm sure I'll do better in the next life."

"Next life…?"

"That's right… I've lived many times before and in every one of them, I've been doing honest work helping little children."

"Helping them? You killed them!"

"And thus saving them from the pain and cruelty of this world. Genius, isn't it?"

"Maybe for a sick freak like you. But it's over. You're never going to kill again, and now you're going to give up the location of your last victim."

"And who would that be? The little girl?"

"I'm talking about Edward Elric!" The man looked to the side, as if he was trying to remember.

"Hmm… Ahh… you mean the smart-mouthed brat? His name is Edward, is it…? That will look nice on a tombstone."

"That wont happen! Tell me where he is!" The kidnapper looked up at the clock on the wall, waiting for the minute hand to make two full rotations before bringing his eyes back to Mustang whose eyes were burning with hatred.

"Alright." He finally said, a smug look on his face. "Enough time has passed, so I'll tell you.

"What are you saying…?" Mustang gasped, suddenly understanding. "You've been… stalling on purpose…?"

"That's right… I've been keeping you busy just long enough for the boy's oxygen to run out." He chuckled. "Even if you left now, you don't have a dream of making it in time."

"You… you…"

"BASTARD!" Al suddenly burst into the room hooked the man right in the jaw, sending his chair over. Al knelt over him and continued to beat him senseless. Mustang understood his anger and pain but was forced to pull the younger Elric off before he could do too much damage.

"Let me go, Colonel!"

"I wont. For your sake, you have to stop…"

"But I…. I want this! I want to kill him for what he's done!"

"….Your brother wouldn't." Al froze. "He wouldn't want you to do something you'd regret… even if it was for his sake. Don't make your brother cry, Al…"

"…Ed…" All of his fury and rage faded away, leaving him with a painful sense of emptiness. Mustang no longer had to restrain him but flinched when Al walked back to the man, kneeling down.

"…Tell me where you buried him."

"He's buried outside my workshop on the… outskirts of town. 30 miles past the western train tracks. Old mill yard. Can't miss it." He was still smiling… Al wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off his face… he was so sure he'd won… Al would prove him wrong. He would save his brother! Just as he stood up, however, Havoc rushed into the room next in a panic.

"Colonel Mustang! Fullmetal is…!"

It was very bad. Ed was muttering nonsensical gibberish and his coughing had grown much worse than before. He could barely keep up a conversation. Not wanting to waste any more time, Mustang gathered his men and they loaded into trucks, speeding towards the mill. Al held the walkie close again but the sound was starting to cut out. Ed was muttering under his breath.

"Brother, hold on! We're on our way!" He heard more coughing and wheezing. "Brother…?"

"I-I can't breathe, Al…." Ed's whole body was shaking as his organs started shutting down. The very air he breathed was toxic it was only getting worse. Weakly, he rose his hand to the top of the coffin and tried with all his might to push it open.

"I think thi-this is it, Al… I have to … I have to get ou-out of here… I can't die here… I don't… I don't want this…!" He pushed and pushed but it didn't budge in the least. As he pushed, tears flooded down his cheeks. It was hopeless… it was just too heavy! But that wasn't the only problem. The falling rain was soaking into the dirt around him and the mud was weighing down on the box more than before. Ed's heart nearly stopped when he heard a crackling sound. Al also heard something.

"Brother, what was that noise? Brother?" The elder Elric didn't respond- he fumbled around for the lighter he'd neglected before and that's when he saw it… radiating fractures in the glass starting just under his automail leg. During his struggles, he must have cracked the glass and with each passing second, the cracks were spreading.

"Oh god.. no… no, no… the glass it breaking…!" Al gasped and Mustang threatened the driver with death if he didn't speed up. They passed over the tracks an hour ago and were now on the lookout for the mill. There was nothing there…. Ed was freaking out.

"Hurry up, Al! I don't have much time…!"

"We're almost there! P-please just hang in there!"

"I don't think I can…" Ed sobbed as the cracks spread above him. It was hopeless and Ed knew it. "I'm sorry, Al…"

"Ed, stop…. Please..!"

"I only have a few seconds left…. I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for mom, for your body, for always getting you into dangerous situations…! I'm sorry for every broken promise…especially this one! Pease forgive me, Al!"

"I can't forgive you if you die on me! You promised, remember? You promised to live!

"S-sorry, Al-" That's when the radio died, right then and there. All went silent and Al just stared down at the broken thing in disbelief.

"E…Ed….? Ed….? Hey… say something…." This wasn't happening, it wasn't…! Al trembled, his armor clanging. He continued to hold and talk into the walkie as if Ed was still there, magically okay and answer him… but there was nothing. In only a few minutes, the trucks came to a screeching halt in front of a run-down building with broken windows, rusty pipes and a swamp nearby. Everyone got out and began searching for the burial site, but everything looked the same with the mud covering the ground. Mustang decided to head into the building only to find a human slaughter house. Blood covered the walls, floor and ceiling as well as most of the torture equipment. Blades, hooks, saws and more were scattered about tables. In one of the rooms was a corpse wearing a military uniform. No one had even noticed someone was missing… just more proof that they were beaten by that lunatic. The thought of it only made him more furious. Before his anger could boil over, however, Al called out from a smaller room down the hall. He had been looking for some evidence that Ed had been there and he found some…. There was a bloody phone and a chair covered in red with wear marks from a chain. His brother had been chained down, restrained, helpless. On the floor were scraps of metal that Al would recognize from anywhere.

"It's Ed's… I know he's here… he's buried here!" Al ran past Mustang and headed back outside. The men had all but given up their search, but Al would not stop! He called out to his brother again and again, digging in random places. Mustang and Hawkeye stood in the doorway, just out of the rain, and watched with hopeless expressions. Mustang looked away from the tragic sight- until Al suddenly shrieked. His foot had started sinking into the mud. As he pulled out of it, he started to notice a pattern to the sinking…. It looked… like a rectangle? The coffin! Sinking to his knees, he started digging even more fervently.

"This has to be it! Brother is in here, I know it! We have to get him out!" The mud was so runny and every time Al scooped some out, more would sink into the hole to replace it. "Help me…. Someone please! We have to save my brother!"

No one believed the young soldier could be saved… but Mustang had stood with Al through this so he decided to see it through to the end. He abandoned his cover, grabbed a shovel and helped dig. His men joined in soon after, but as they dug, they could only think about the time they'd spent with the boy. The good, the bad…. The messy… they were all thinking about his funeral, but that was one image Al refused to play in his head. Hope was a frail thing but it was all they had. Sliding into the hole, Mustang started feeling around with his hands until something sliced him. He pulled his hand up to find a cut and a shard of glass in his glove. Glass… he felt around for more. On his end, Al was still digging until his hand brushed against something solid. …carefully digging more, he saw fingertips. They were pale and stiff, most likely freezing. Al couldn't feel them… they'd found him. They didn't stop digging. They uncovered a hand, an arm….. and then the rest of him came into view. When the glass shattered, Ed must have put his arm up to protect his face and then stretched upward towards the surface. His arm was sliced, as was his chest, legs… his neck had a good cut on it, and Mustang saw the makeshift splint on his leg. He had no idea Edward was so badly wounded.

The digging stopped and everyone simply stared down at the silent, unmoving boy. Al almost hesitated to brush away the last bit of mud covering his brother's face. His skin was pale, lips blue, and eyes shut. It reminded him of their mother… Mustang checked for a pulse but soon pulled his hand back, laying Ed's arm over his chest. He looked up at Hawkeye, who stayed on the surface, and shook his head. Edward Elric… the Fullmetal Alchemist… was gone.

Hands shaking, Al reached into the coffin and lifted his brother out, laying him across his lap. He was careful, fearing that he would be too rough on him. Holding him just like that… it was just like when he woke up in that armor. Ed's body felt so heavy… This wasn't right… it wasn't supposed to be like this…

"Brother…? Hey…" Al shook him lightly, receiving no response. "Brother, wake up…. Say something…" Al continued to shake him, but Ed made no movement, no response; body hanging limp in his brother's arms like a rag doll.

"…Stop it, Alphonse. We didn't… get here in time." Mustang said softly. He couldn't look at the boy.

"…I don't believe you…"

"He's gone. There's nothing left for us to do."

"Brother will come back."

"Wont you give it up?" Mustang shouted at him. He wasn't so mad at Al as he was at himself for not doing what he promise he would. "His heart stopped! He's dead!"

"….No! There's one thing I can do!" Al looked up. "I need a pen!"

"Al-"

"I have one." Hawkeye spoke up, sliding into the hole next to Mustang. She pulled a marker from her inside pocket and handed it over. Mustang wanted to scold her, but h didn't have the hear to. Breda and Fury leaned in closer, providing cover with their umbrellas, and also curious as to what Al was planning. Al laid Ed down over his lap and ripped his shirt open. Uncapping the pen, he proceeded to draw a transmutation circle onto Ed's pale, unmoving chest.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"If his heart stopped, then I can restart it with a bolt of energy, right? I read about it in a book…. This can work!"

"Didn't you learn anything about human transmutation, Al? You can't bring someone back from the dead! I told you boys once before hat it's not right and it's not healthy!"

"I have to do this! It'll work!" Al wanted that to be true…

"It wont! Not if too much time has passed!"

"I have to do something! Ed… even when my body was taken, he didn't give up on me! He didn't hesitate to sacrifice everything to get me back! What kind of brother am I if I'm not wiling to do the same?" Dropping the marker, Al firmly pressed his hand down on his brother's chest.

"…Give him back to me…"

Al concentrated and the circle shone, sending a shock through Ed's tiny body. He convulsed for a moment before falling still once more. Al shocked him again and again, but no matter how many times he did it, the result was the same. Finally, Al slammed his hand down harder, trying to force his heart into beating again. He was shaking, breaking down. Ed didn't move. Leaning over him more, Al hugged him close. He sobbed and spoke softly into his brother's ear.

"Ed… brother, please…. You can hear me, right…? I don't have a philosopher's stone to bring you back… I don't have anything I can offer… you're all I have left in this world so you can't be gone…" Softly, Al strokes Ed's cold cheek. "I'm beggin you, Ed… please… don't leave me here all alone….!" Once again, Al spread his hand over his brother's chest, the marker starting to wash off. This was his last chance… the circle glowed once more…. The last time…

"Please…. EDWARD!"


	9. Chapter 9

"EDWARD!"

Ed found himself wandering in endless white, but he turned slightly, hearing his name being called. But there was nothing… It was quiet there; warm and peaceful… but it felt so wrong. He wasn't supposed to be there. Looking down at his two fleshy hands, he knew it wasn't just a dream… it was proof… He let his arms fall to his sides as his head drop to his chest. This was wrong… so wrong… He then heard voices speaking around him. He was surprised at first until he remembered there wasn't anything to be afraid of. Nothing could hurt him there.

"Why are you here?" A male voice asked him.

"That should be obvious…. I'm dead."

"Why did you die?" A female voice asked next.

"I was… murdered by a psycho freak."

"We're sorry…" the male voice spoke again. "But your pain is over… your limbs have been given back to you. You don't have to suffer anymore. Or do you…?"

"You do not look at peace… Why don't you look happy?" the female voice.

"Because I'm not. I can't rest in peace with a lousy ending like this…"

"Why not?"

"My brother… I left him alone, even though I promised not to. He's crying… I can hear him even now, but he can't hear me."

"You can't control who lives or dies… no matter how much you want to. You're not God."

"I know that… I knew that a long time ago… I learned that the hard way, we both did."

"This isn't your fault. You didn't plan on dying… it's not your fault…" A soft hand reached out to pat his head. It was warm… it spread comfort and love through Ed's soul… But Ed brushed the hand away.

"Edward…"

"I can't accept this…. I can't move on knowing my brother is all alone!"

"..You love him very much, don't you…?"

"Of course I do! Al means everything to me… He's my brother! I wanted to give him everything! I wanted to be there for him, to protect and comfort him! To keep my promises and get his body back! I promised!" Ed broke down, then, tears cascading down his cheeks. His hands shook as he hugged his arms and his bottom lip quivered.

"I don't want this…! I can't leave him alone because I'm a stubborn, arrogant idiot! I kept telling myself I'd sacrifice everything, but this wasn't how it was supposed to be!" Ed continued to cry until he felt warm arms wrap around him. They felt somehow… familiar.

"You're very kind, Edward… I know you'll take good care of each other. The woman kissed him on the head before pulling away. More and more the voices were sounding familiar to him.

"Wh-what…? Ah!" Ed gripped his chest, feeling a sickening wave break through him. It blurred his vision and made him feel as though he would vomit. His body was feeling heavier and heavier.

"Wh-what's happening… to me…?" Another wave hit him, then another. They just wouldn't stop. The sickening waves almost sent Ed to his knees. He heard a tearing sound behind him and looked back to see a hole in the white floor. He could hear his brother calling him even louder.

"Go back, Edward. You don't belong here yet." The faces… he could see their faces….

"No way… H…Hughes….?" The man smiled.

"Take care of yourself, Edward! I'll see you again, but it better not be too soon!"

"But wait… th-then you are…" he looked to the woman, the tears only flowing harder. She smiled at him softly, lovingly.

"He's waiting for you… Go back to him. I love you both so much…. My precious boys…."

The man reached out and gave Ed a soft shove, sending Edward back towards the hole. Ed reached out towards the woman, his mother.

"W-wait…!"

"Goodbye…" Ed fell through the hole, falling out of the white world and through what seemed like dark storm clouds. He yelled out loud and then it felt as though he was slammed into something hard, solid… cold… He gasped loudly as if air was something he hadn't breathed for years and his whole body was wracked with pain. He felt broken. Faintly, he heard someone calling out his name. Voices picked up all around him… Ed forced his burning eyes open only slightly and through his swimming vision he saw only one thing…. a suit of armor staring down at him. With the heavy rain, it looked as though the armor was crying.

"A…Al…." He made his brother cry after all… That was his last thought before darkness claimed him.

It was nearly three weeks later when Mustang made another brief trip up to the military hospital. He sought out the doctor responsible for Ed and they stood just outside the room. Mustang occasionally glanced inside to see Al sitting at his brother's bedside. Ed was still hooked up to several IVs and an oxygen mask, body covered in white.

"How is he?"

"It's hard to say." The doctor replied. "He was half dead when you brought him in here… body broken and frozen… we transfused blood and continue to feed him intravenously, but there's only so much we can do. The cold did a number on his organs. He has pneumonia… no telling if his lungs can hold up on their own. We may have to put him back on a respirator."

"Can you tell me anything positive about his condition?"

"Well, he's technically still alive. That's something. His fingers were also frostbitten, but thankfully they're recovering. He wont lose any more limbs than he has already. But…"

"…He still hasn't regained consciousness?" The doctor shook his head. Mustang was afraid of this… Ed was comatose. His body was still working, just barely, but he was hardly responsive and he had no consciousness to speak of. His brain had been deprived of oxygen for so long that it was unclear if he'd ever wake up. And if he did, would he be the same person? It was looking so hopeless… but every day, Al stayed by his side, tending to him and talking to him. He believed Ed was still in there somewhere. Would he stay there forever…. Believing in a faint hope? It was just too painful to watch… so Mustang turned and left. Al looked up to see him leave, dampening a cloth in a bowl.

"The Colonel came again, brother." Al said aloud. "He only talks to the doctor… he doesn't ever come in here. I wonder why. What do you think, brother?" Al looked down as Ed laid there in silence, just like the day before. The only other sound was that of the equipment helping to keep him alive. Ed still looked so sick and fragile…. But Al refused to give up hope. He brought his brother back, after all! He looked into his eyes… said his name… All the doctors said Ed probably wouldn't wake up, but Al knew better… Ed liked to sleep. He'd wake up when he was ready.

"Well, I doubt you'd want him to see you like this. I can imagine how you'd react… you'll probably complain about it when you get up! You'll really give him a hard time…" Al chuckled softly. "Oh! Remember that girl? I heard that she's doing okay now! You did that, brother… you saved her! She even drew you a picture to thank you!" Al looked up at the wall and saw a scribbled, color mess on a piece of paper. Al thought it was cute. He then looked down at his brother. "I'm going to clean you up again, okay?"

Gently, Al dabbed the damp cloth over Ed's feverish body. It was difficult to find a spot that wasn't covered in bandages… they were across his chest, his leg, his arm, neck… and a few on his face. So many wounds…. and so little hope surrounding the Elrics. Al's hand stopped at his brother's chest, remembering the circle he drew there.

"…You're really stupid, Ed. You're reckless and stubborn… you always get us into such big messes…" Al's free hand lightly stroked his brother's cheek, voice softening. "…So stupid…"

"….Shouldn't… call me… stupid…." Al gasped, seeing Ed's eyes open tiredly. His voice was still weak, muffled by the mask and strained due to his sick lungs. "Even… if it's… true…" Al started to pull his hand away from Ed's cheek until a weak hand moved to hold it there. It was comforting to feel his brother at his side instead of simply hearing his voice over some stupid device. Ed let his eyes fall closed again, nuzzling his brother's hand.

"Brother… I knew… you would be okay…."

"It's all thanks… to you, Al… You saved me big time… th-thank you…"

"You don't have to thank me, Ed... After all… you did the same thing… I had to try at least as hard as you did…." That made Ed chuckle slightly, though it made him cough. His lips looked so dry and his throat was probably, too, so Al carefully moved the mask off of him and grabbed a cup of ice chips. He helped his brother get some and watched as he weakly swallowed. Ed had a long recovery ahead of him, but Al would be there every step of the way.

"…Brother…. Um…" Ed opened his eyes again, looking up at him.

"What's wrong, Al…?"

"Well…. You… kept calling for mom…and then you didn't say anything. It… scared me. I thought you were going to leave again."

"…It… wasn't like that…"

"Then what…?" Ed was silent for a minute.

"….Mom…. says hi…"

END.

[[ I want to personally thank everyone who has been reading my stories so far! It's your encouragement and commentary that make me love writing! Please check out my other stories as I will be posting more of them soon and continuing older fanfics as well! I have at least 2 more FMA fics in progress so I hope to hear your feedback on those as well! Thanks again!

-Kanan (writer for the people) ]]


End file.
